La profecia
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Cuatro hermanos...una profecia por cumplir...¿que harias por tus hermanos?...¿la muerte seria una opcion? CAÍTULO 15 ARRIBA¡¡
1. La profecia

Hola a todos los que gustan el leer fics de esta página…. Mi nombre es AXELFENIX tengo 17 años y soy el hermano menor de SORAFENIX (solo por un año)

Esta historia que empezare a subir es de la creación de mi hermana, lo que paso aquí es que en este mundo hay personas buenas y malas,

Desgraciadamente una de las personas malas, rompió las libretas de fics de SORAFENIX dejando a mi hermana muy…muy triste.

Pero yo logre rescatar parte de esas libretas y esto es un pequeño obsequio para mi hermana que ha trabajado hasta lo imposible para sacar a mis otros hermanos y a mí adelante

Lo único que quiero que sepas sora, es que si la gente en lugar de criticar, atacar, o destruir ilusiones, se dedicaran a hacer cosas mejores, incluso escribir como mucha gente lo hace aquí, este mundo seria

La mitad de malo de lo que es ahora, siéntete orgullosa de quien eres y lo que eres…. Y sigue con esa inocencia que has tenido a pesar de los malos momentos que hemos vivido… se feliz por ti y nosotros..

Disculpen algún error en esta historia, apenas estoy adentrándome en esto de los fics, ya que esta pagina tendrá un escritor mas…

Ahora la historia….. y ¡sorpresa sora!

----------

.

**LA PROFECÍA**

.

Hace años un maestro y sus cuatro pequeñas tortugas daban un pequeño paseo por las montañas y bosques de Japón, ellos se encontraban ahí ya que habían llevado los restos del maestro Yoshi a descansar donde siempre fue su hogar.

El maestro había decidido llevar a los niños de paseo al bosque donde su antiguo maestro solía meditar y entrenar.

Mientras pasaban por una pequeña montaña no tan alta……

-Sensei, ¿caminar por aquí no es muy peligroso?.

-No hijo, no será peligroso si no te acercas demasiado a la orilla.

-Que escandaloso eres ﻿Dony, mira que yo no tengo miedo – dijo un pequeño valiente llamado Raphael.

-Sí como no, ¿quién estaba gritando el otro día en la noche cuando llovió?.

-¡Yo no estaba gritando!, - lo miró con reproche – Miguel no seas mentiroso.

-Tranquilos niños, pronto llegaremos ya verán qué bonito es ese bosque en ese lugar podrán correr con libertad y jugar – les dijo sonriendo.

-¿Usted ya había estado ahí antes, sensei?.

-Si Leonardo, el maestro Yoshi solía meditar y entrenar en ese lugar, decía que el lugar era sagrado ya que varios espíritus de guerreros descansaban ahí.

-¿Hay fantasma? – Mikey se detuvo y negó con la cabeza - ¡Yo no quiero ir!

-Pero mira nada más quién está asustado, - lo miro de reojo – ¿No que tu no le tenía miedo a nada? – un pequeño Raphael irónico.

-¿Qué es un guerrero? – pregunto el más disciplinado de los niños

-Es una persona que lucha con honor y justicia por el bien de sus seres queridos y protección al débil.

-Creo que ya entendí – puso cara pensativa - ¿Yo puedo ser un guerrero?.

El maestro sonrió y tocó la cabeza del pequeño

-Si hijo mío, puedes ser un gran guerrero lo veo en tus ojos.

El pequeño solo sonrió al imaginarse cómo un gran guerrero y protegiendo a sus Hermanos.

-¿Nosotros también sensei? – pregunto Raphael mientras molesto miraba a Leonardo

-Todos llegarán a ser guerreros honorables.

-¿Yo puedo ser un guerrero pizza?.

-Claro Miguel ángel, tu más que nadie serás un guerrero pizza – le contestó sonriendo.

Mientras iban en camino, el maestro les contaba antiguas leyendas que encerraba ese bosque misterioso, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado.

Frente a ellos estaba un bosque con enormes árboles verdes jardines y un tanto misterioso, los niños se quedaron pasmados nunca habían visto algo tan hermoso.

El maestro les iba a decir algo cuando ya estaban corriendo y jugando Mike y Raphael estaban tratando de trepar a un árbol, Donatello se dejaba caer en el jardín y Leonardo solo observaba sin decir palabra alguna como quedando atrapado en un pensamiento.

El maestro camino hacia ellos y tocó el hombro de Leonardo.

-¿Sucede algo hijo?

Leonardo negó con la cabeza

-No maestro, es solo que es muy bonito y muy tranquilo – miro a su maestro y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

El maestro lo notó, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia quizás fue un reflejo del sol.

Se sentó a un lado de Donatello y puso posición de meditar.

-Solo estaremos aquí unas horas, pueden jugar con libertad, solo no se alejen demasiado.

Los niños se reunieron y contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí sensei.

Raphael le da una pequeña palmada a Miguel ángel.

-¡La traes! – y salió corriendo.

-¡No se vale, estaba distraído! – y salió tras de el.

-¡Esperen yo también juego! – Corre un poco y se detiene - ¿Vienes Leo?

-…..He…. Sí ya voy.

El sensei solo observo que se alejaban un poco, sonrió alegre al ver a los niños tan contentos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Los niños sin querer ya se habían alejado del sensei, adentrándose más al bosque.

-Esperen chicos, creo que no está bien alejarnos tanto del sensei.

-Ay… Ya vas a empezar, ¡qué aburrido eres Leonardo! – le dijo Raphael fastidiado.

-Yo creo que Leo tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos.

-Buscando fantasma – dijo Raphael acercándose a Mikey con las manos en alto asustándolo.

-¡No, ya vámonos por favor! – decía Mikey ya asustado.

De pronto Leonardo le pareció ver algo

-Esperen…¿qué es eso que sale del árbol? – decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo.

Los niños miraron hacia dónde indicaba Leonardo

-Es verdad algo sale en medio del árbol.

Los niños se acercaron y observaron que una punta de metal sobresalía del árbol.

-Tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si la sacamos? – dijo Raphael emocionado.

-¡Sí! Y el que la saque…mmm…. Será el líder mañana - concluyó Mikey.

-No…. Qué tal si no debemos sacarla….. Mejor ya hay que irnos.

-¡Pero por qué tienes que arruinar toda la diversión¡.

-Raphael tiene razón, compórtate como niño Leo.

-Mikey por esta vez tiene razón, anda vamos a jugar…..¿si? – le dijo Donatello.

Leonardo los miro confundido, y suspiro cansado "niños" pensó.

-Está bien ¿quién empieza? –comenzó derrotado.

Los otros tres solo chocaron sus manos al vencer a su Hermano mayor.

-Yo, Raphael el grande – se acerco y comenzó a jalar aquel metal sin mucho éxito – Esta muy dura es imposible.

-Haber, déjame intentar – Donatello se acerca e intenta lo mismo que Raphael, con el mismo resultado, - Raphael tiene razón está muy dura.

-Sigo yo – mismo método, mismo resultado, después de haber intentado varias veces se deja caer sentado – Es que no he comido nada – se defiende ante la falta de fuerza.

-Ya vieron chicos, mejor vámonos ya vieron que no se puede – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera Leo, tú no lo has intentado – Raphael lo mira desafiante y da media sonrisa – O…será que ..No puedes.

Leonardo solo lo observo molesto, apretó los puños enojado.

-Está bien, es mi turno, pero eso no significa que crea que este bien sacarla.

Comenzó a acercarse con miedo, por alguna extraña razón sentía algo que lo molestaba y asustaba al acercarse a ese trozo de metal, cuando toco la punta, sintió que su corazón por un segundo dejo de latir,

Incluso sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y sin ningún esfuerzo jalo aquel trozo y salió sin problema, los niños quedaron asombrados al ver como tan fácil la saco.

-wowww ¿Cómo le hiciste Leo? – Donatello le pregunto asombrado.

-¡Ya estaba floja! – Raphael le dijo molesto.

-¡No es cierto Raphael! Si estaba dura – Mikey se acerca y lo toca del brazo – Que fuerte eres hermanito

Leonardo al tenerla en sus manos la observo detenidamente.

-Es una espada – sonrió – A mí me gustan las espadas.

-Llevémosla con el sensei a ver si le gusta – dijo Raphael emocionado.

-Vamos, pero a ver si no nos regaña por alejarnos tanto rato – agrego Leonardo.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos el maestro Esplinter se encontraba meditando, cuando escucho una voz que salía de la nada.

"La espada ha sido sacada"

-¿Cómo…quien…quien me habla? – el maestro hablo confundido.

"¿Acaso no me recuerdas, viejo amigo?"

El maestro abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa voz era del maestro Yoshi.

-¿Ma…estro Yoshi?

"Si amigo soy yo, escucha no hay tiempo que perder, tienes que tomar a tus niños y salir de aquí, uno de ellos ha sacado la espada de fuego"

-¿Cómo…pero eso es imposible….son solo unos niños?

"Lo sé amigo, pero uno de ellos es el elegido del dragón, según la profecía"

El maestro se puso de pie rápido y muy sorprendido.

-no…no puede ser, no lo puedo creer uno de mis hijos es ¿el elegido dragón?

"Si Esplinter, así es y yo se la tristeza que esto debe causarte porque ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

-Sí, se lo que significa – lo dijo con una tristeza inundaba su rostro.

"Cuida bien de él, protégelo y enséñalo, guíalo para cuando llegue el día y la hora luche con honor y cuando llegue su muerte sea igual de honorable, sé que esto te causa dolor pero la profecía ha empezado y que debe cumplirse, mi tiempo ha acabado cuidan a tu hijo, cuando cumpla 18 años empezar a su verdadero entrenamiento y sus poderes llegarán con él, lo siento mi querido amigo cuida tu hijo y ser fuerte para cuando el momento llegue"

La voz se fue retirando dejando al sensei asumido en una tristeza enorme.

-No…. No lo puedo creer ¿por qué uno de mis hijos? Pero ¿quién será, quien sacó la espada?

El maestro aún no salía de su asombro y de aquella tristeza que de pronto inundó su corazón, en esos momentos los niños llegaron

-Sensei…. Sensei, mire lo que nos encontramos – mostrándole una espada que llevaba Leonardo.

-Hijos, díganme ¿esta espada se encontraba en un árbol?.

Los niños se miraban unos a otros.

-Sí sensei pero….¿Cómo lo supo?.

-Eso no importa ahora Donatello, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Quién sacó esa espada? – el maestro se veía alterado el impaciente por saber quién fue.

Leonardo se acerca hacia el un poco temeroso, como todo niño regañado bajo la mirada y apenado contesto.

-fui yo……. Yo la saque sensei…. Perdóneme.

-Sí sensei, los demás tratamos pero estaba muy dura, pero Leo la saco muy fácil – Mikey agacho la cabeza - ¿Lo va a regañar sensei?

El maestro solo observaba Leonardo con lágrimas en los ojos y solo optó por abrazarlo, dejando los niños sorprendidos por la reacción de su sensei.

-Era un juego maestro lo siento, - le dijo Leonardo un tanto desconcertado.

-Yo puse el juego sensei….. Lo siento…¿nos perdona? – le dijo Raphael tratando de que no los castigará.

El sensei soltó a Leonardo, se puso de pie y los miro serio.

-Hijos….. Es mejor irnos a casa – comenzó a caminar haciendo que los niños losiguieran.

-Les dije que se molestaría – susurra Leonardo.

-Ya ni modo haber sino nos castiga sin ver televisión – dijo Mike y desanimado.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué Leo sí pudo sacarla, si yo soy más fuerte que el.

-Ya Raphael, no empieces nos ganó y él será el líder mañana – le dijo Donatello.

-Ya que,…ya ni modo –dijo Raphael fastidiado.

En el camino solo pensaba Esplinter en Leonardo, como podía ser ¿porque tenía que ser uno de sus hijos y sobre todo Leonardo? ya que él es el más tranquilo y obediente de los cuatro, ¿porque tenía el que ser el último dragón? el que tendría que acabar con los de la orden y terminar con su propia vida después.

¿Por qué……… Porque Leonardo?.................


	2. El cumpleaños de Leonardo

Gracias Por Todos Sus Comentarios De Apoyo, A Mi Hermana Le Dio Mucho Gusto Y Mas Sus Palabras De Apoyo

Lo Que Si , Creo Que La Hice Trabajar Un Poco Mas, Ya Que Como Saben También Escribe EL HIJO PERFECTO

Pero Ella Feliz Ya Que Le Gustan Mucho Escribir Fics….

Creo Que La Aclaración De La Vida Que Entregara Leonardo Que Será La Suya, Vendrá En El Tercer Capítulo…

Aquí La Historia……

.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

.

**El Cumpleaños De Leonardo**

.

Trece años habían transcurrido desde aquel incidente del bosque, el maestro había guardado muy bien la espada y con ella aquel secreto que llevo tanto tiempo, la vida para aquellos pequeños transcurrió lo más normal posible, aquellos niños ya eran adolecentes y se habían instruido en el arte del Ninjitsu, amigos y enemigos se cruzaron en sus vidas, aquel secreto que el sensei guardaba en su corazón, día tras día lo atormentaba, rogando detener el inevitable pasar del tiempo, la hermandad de los cuatro era inquebrantable y solida ¿qué tanto?....están a punto de averiguarlo……….

-Dony, Dony, - Mikey zarandeaba un poco a Donatello que ante la insistencia de su hermano no cedía del todo.

-¿Qué…que quieres Mikey? – Voltea a ver el reloj – son...Son...las 7:30 – se tapo nuevamente la cara con su manta y hablo a través de ella – déjame dormir... Me acosté muy tarde ayer…ve...ve con Raphael.

Mikey suspiro algo cansado, sabia, lo que su hermano pensaba, lo miro algo molesto.

-No tengo pesadillas, ¿Qué no recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Leo?

Donatello inmediatamente se destapo la cara y se levanto asombrando al propio Miguel Ángel.

-¡Chispas!, estaba tan cansado que me perdí del mundo totalmente - se frota los ojos para despertar mejor - ¿ya despertaste a Raphael?

-Obvio que ya… hasta me extraña que Leonardo no se despertara con toda la furia que desato Raphael.

-¿Y cómo te fue? – pregunto imaginando la escena.

-Pues… sobreviví, - respondió levantando los hombros.

-¿Ya se levanto el sensei? – preguntaba mientras se ponía su bandana

-Ya se levanto, pero no nos dijo nada cuando estábamos arreglando el dojo.

-Siempre se pone raro en los cumpleaños de Leonardo, ¿habías notado eso?

-Sí, pero en este está mas..Desde ayer se encerró en su habitación, ¿Qué le pasara?.

-No lo sé…bueno, ¿A qué te ayudo?

-Ve a ayudar a Raphael a poner la mesas, creo que Abril y Casey ya llegaron, yo iré por el pastel que ya está listo.

-¿De qué lo hiciste?

-De chocolate, el favorito de Leonardo.

Donatello se le quedo mirando algo incrédulo.

-¿Qué el de chocolate no es tu favorito? – se cruzo de brazos.

-No…no…no... Ya no es mi favorito,..Pero me sacrificare comiendo tres o cuatro rebanadas... – lo miro serio – pero solo es un sacrificio que hare por Leo, que quede claro.

Donatello lo miro divertido.

-Si Mikey…lo que tu digas, bueno manos a la obra, Leo es muy puntual al levantarse – le dio una palmada en el caparazón y salieron de la habitación.

Pronto estaban reunidos en el dojo que había quedado muy bien adornado para la ocasión, había un letrero grande escrito en una manta con la clara letra de Mikey, que decía "feliz cumpleaños Leo"

Había una mesa en el centro con un enorme pastel, las paredes lucían globos y serpentinas, este cumpleaños era especial ya que Leo cumplía 18 y ya era mayor de edad, así que todos se lucieron en poner el lugar a tono del festejado, Raphael estaba recargado escondido en una de las columnas esperando a ver a qué hora aparecía su hermano.

El sensei termino de reunirse con ellos.

-¿Ya está todo listo hijos? – su cara reflejaba mas tristeza que alegría.

-Si sensei, solo falta lo mero bueno – dijo Mikey.

-¿Qué falta Mikey, pensé que ya estaba todo? – Casey lo miro confundido.

-Falta…Leonardo, tonto – termino sonriendo.

-Shhhh, cállense ya se levanto – miro a Casey – Apaga la luz- le indico Raphael hablando bajo.

-¿Dónde está el apagador?

-Atrás de ti, zopenco.

-¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada.

-Que atrás de ti tarado – Raphael susurraba con ganas de gritar a todo pulmón.

-Pues..yo –no –veo-nada, - le dijo en tono muy desquiciante para el oído de su amigo Raphael,

Este como era lógico se encamino bastante enojado hasta él y lo empujo molesto.

-Aquí esta, imbécil.

-No me llames así, tarado.

-Yo te llamo como se me da mi regalada gana, imbécil.

-Te lo advierto Raphael.

-¡Ya cállense los va escuchar Leo!

-A mi no me calles Miguel Ángel – le dijo Raphael.

Una pequeña trifulca silenciosa se armo con las luces apagadas, haciendo algunos ruido en el dojo, llamando la atención de Leonardo, que inmediatamente se dirigió hasta el lugar y encendió las luces, cuál fue su sorpresa, al quedar el lugar iluminado todos se quedaron quietos, Raphael estaba sobre Casey, Miguel jalando a Raphael y Donatello jalando a Casey tratando de zafarlo del agarre de Raphael, al verse descubiertos solo atinaron en gritar.

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

-Leonardo los miro con la boca abierta, después de que se recupero del impacto de ver semejante alboroto silencioso.

-Pues sí que me sorprendieron chicos – sonrió divertido – Pero estoy más sorprendido de que no gritaran con semejante alboroto – termino riendo más fuerte.

Todos comenzaron a reír junto con Leonardo, era muy raro verlo tan efusivo, ya que siempre él era el que ponía orden en todo y en todos, Mikey soltó a Raphael y se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades hermanito grandote.

Mikey cuando lo soltó se puso serio, Leonardo lo observa confundido.

-¿Qué para Mikey?

-Es…es que te sentí raro…más bien diferente.

El sensei levanto la mirada preocupado.

-Quizás sea la bola - dijo Raphael acercándose a Leo que le dio una palmada felicitándolo muy a su estilo.

-¿Cuál bola? – pregunta Leonardo tratando de mirar su espalda.

-Cual bola a de ser.. Pues la bola de años… ya estas viejo Leo. – termino soltando una gran carcajadas al confundir a su hermano.

Miguel Ángel se rascaba la nuca intrigado, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo raro había en Leonardo, algo diferente.

-¿Qué te pasa Mikey?

-Es… es que de verdad algo había raro, deberás Donatello, esta vez no bromeo – lo miraba algo preocupado.

-No es nada Mikey, ya quédate tranquilo – Donatello jalo a Mikey junto a los demás.

-Y bien Leo, ¿Qué se siente ser toda una tortuga mayor? – pregunto Abril mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que te puedo decir Abril – miro a Raphael – Creo que tendré que ser más responsable y cuidar más a Raphael.

-Oye.. Tu no me vas a cuidar a mi nada – Raphael respondió jugando – Mas bien hay que cuidarte de que no te vayas a casar con karai.

-No empieces Raphael, ni en mi cumpleaños puedes dejar de hacerme ese tipo de bromas.

El sensei se acerco a Leonardo hasta quedar frente a frente, le dio un fuerte abrazo, el sensei sintió una tristeza enorme, quizás sea la última vez que lo abrazaría, dentro de poco tiempo el ya no estaría con ellos.

-Hijo, ahora tendrás una etapa nueva en tu vida, con la que vendrán momentos buenos pero también malos, lo único que quiero y que te pido hijo – suspira hondo – Es que seas fuerte y paciente, recuerda que tienes todo nuestro apoyo y cariño – frunció el seño - Aunque tu creas que no lo tienes.

Leonardo lo miro un tanto confundido.

-No lo comprendo maestro, yo siempre he contado con el apoyo de ustedes – sonrió confundido – yo nunca pensaría lo contrario

-Lo sé Leonardo, pero las cosas cambiaran, aunque tú no lo quieras, pero debes de ser fuerte – puso una mano en su hombro – Dentro de poco lo comprenderás, solo te pido que no olvides lo que te acabo de decir, por favor hijo nunca lo olvides, y tampoco que siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti...Siempre, aunque te encuentres solo...

Los demás lo miraron confundidos, sabían que siempre se pone así en los cumpleaños de Leonardo, pero ahora era un poco más drástico.

-¿Qué le sucede al sensei, porque le dice eso a Leonardo? – susurro Donatello.

-No lo sé… pero yo no veo caso que le diga eso, ¿Por qué le dijo que estará solo? – Raphael dijo molesto.

Leonardo seguía mirando al sensei confundido, hasta que llego abril a quitar ese incomodo momento.

-Bien Leo, dejemos los formalismos para después – agarro a leo del hombro y se lo llevo a la mesa dejando al sensei en la misma posición.

-Que oportuna fue Abril, Leo se veía muy confundido – Mikey le dijo a Raphael.

-Sí, pero no me gusto lo que le dijo el sensei.

-Ya vamos a la mesa, después le preguntamos al sensei porque le dijo eso, ahora no arruinemos el cumpleaños de Leo, - Donatello solo quería que el día fuera inolvidable para su hermano…y sí que lo seria…

Ya todos estaban reunidos en la mesa frente al pastel que horneo Miguel Ángel, el maestro se reunió junto a ellos tomando asiento, su cara se veía triste, Leonardo notaba al sensei preocupado, los demás vieron a Leonardo preocupado por el sensei hasta que Mikey entro en acción.

-Bien hermanito a soplar las velas, que yo ya quiero mi gran rebanada de pastel.

-Si anda Leo y no olvides pedir un deseo – Abril trataba de borrar el incomodo momento con el maestro.

-Ya no te hagas del rogar, anda ya para calmar al zoquete de Mikey con su rebanada.

-Ya...ya...está bien ya voy – cerro los ojos para pedir su deseo – Ok, el deseo listo ahora… - soplo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al apagarse las velas, las luces de la guarida comenzaron a parpadear, una pequeña sacudida estremeció el lugar, haciendo que todos se sostuvieran de donde podían para no caer, las armas y trastes de la cocina caían por aquel inexplicable temblor, después de unos minutos todo quedo en calma, mientras los aturdidos se ponían de pie…

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Raphael sobándose la cabeza.

-Creo que fue un terremoto – concluyo Donatello.

-¿Estás bien nena?.

-Si...creo que si Casey – miro alrededor . ¿Está bien maestro?

-Si señorita, estoy bien – se puso de pie ayudado por Miguel Ángel que de súbito recordó algo más.

-¡El pastel!... ¿está bien el pastel?

-Si Mikey, está bien el pastel – miro a Leonardo – Leo ¿y tú?....Leo…Leo... – lo llamaba pero él no respondía.

Leonardo estaba de pie, el no cayó al suelo como los demás, Raphael se acerco a Leo y paso una mano sobre su rostro.

-Tierra a Leo – lo mira fijamente – Hey Leo ¿estás bien? – Raphael notaba que Leo tenia la mirada perdida.

De pronto cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer sin sentido pesadamente al piso.

-¡LEO!

Gritaron todos y corrieron a auxiliarlo, mientras el maestro los observaba inmóvil desde su lugar.

El momento había llegado, al cumplir su mayoría de edad sus poderes llegarían con él, la profecía estaba por comenzar, sus hermanos trataban de reanimarlo, que despertara, pero era inútil…no reaccionaba haciendo esos momentos desesperantes para los chicos, mientras solo el maestro solo se dijo a mi mismo unas palabras…

-Lo siento hijo…..llego la hora…


	3. La historia del dragon

Hola A Todos, Aquí Les Dejo El Tercer Capítulo…Espero Y Que Algunas Dudas Queden Aclaradas…Solo Algunas Ya Que Todavía Quedan Algunos Misterios.

Gracias Por Leer Esta Historia :)

.

………………………………………………………………………………………

.

**LA HISTORIA DEL DRAGÓN**

.

Leonardo permanecía aun inconsciente, ahora estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala atendido por Donatello y Abril ya que presentaba fiebre.

Miguel Ángel estaba parado a un costado del sensei que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Leonardo, aquella mirada era de tristeza y preocupación, por su parte Raphael caminaba de un lado a otro

Haciéndose toda clase de preguntas…

-¿Pero qué demonios fue todo eso? Primero las luces, luego el terremoto...y para rematar Leonardo se desmaya y tiene fiebre…- se pone las manos en la cabeza – Pero ni siquiera esta enfermo – se detiene tras del sillón, se recarga y mira a Leonardo – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – desvía la mirada hacia e sensei - ¿Qué sucede sensei?...

El maestro no devuelve la mirada a su hijo, cierra los ojos y suspira triste.

-Creo que llego la hora de que ustedes sepan la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad sensei?..Leo… ¿está enfermo? – pregunto Donatello mientras ponía un paño húmedo en la frente de Leonardo.

-No hijos... Es una verdad que será muy dolorosa para ustedes...como lo fue para mí.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí…algo andaba mal...el sensei se escuchaba muy serio.

-¿De qué se Trata sensei? – Raphael pregunto.

-Bien... – Suspiro – primero tengo que contarles una historia…hac…

-¿Qué importancia tiene una historia ahora? – Raphael interrumpió al maestro – Yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que paso con Leo..

-Escucha Raphael…hijo, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir – miro a los demás – Todos tienen que saber… por favor…Escuchen..

Todos los demás guardaron silencio y pusieron atención, Mikey que tenía miedo de saber si le pasaba algo malo a su hermano, se sentó en el piso a un lado de Leonardo tomando la mano de él.

-Hace muchos siglos – comenzó – Existía una orden de Dioses y Dragones, en esa era los Dioses gobernaban el mundo, todo era paz y calma, todos los seres que habitaban la tierra estaban conforme con aquel reinado…todos a acepción de uno… un Dragón llamado Galaxiar ese Dragón estaba celoso de la forma de gobernar de los Dioses…tuvo un plan para derrocar aquel reinado, junto a los siete Dragones más poderosos….Entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Dragón Artanís, en esa reunión dio motivos para dar fin a los Dioses, Artanís no estaba de acuerdo a lo que Galaxiar decía, el era un Dragón muy noble, apacible y amante de la justicia y verdad…al verse en contra de sus hermanos desato la furia de ellos, los siete atacaron al príncipe dejándolo mal herido, creyendo que él había sido derrotado fueron en busca de los Dioses haciéndose una batalla descomunal, Una batalla titánica, el príncipe al recuperar el sentido se dio cuenta de aquella guerra sin fin, al salir al mundo vio muerte y destrucción a su paso, sintió furia y decepción por sus hermanos…

Los Dragones en esa lucha estaban ganando, el poder de ellos era muy grande, Artanís elevo su magia hasta el máximo dándose una guerra entre hermanos, los Dioses al ver de qué lado se encontraba el príncipe Dragón le fue otorgada la espada de fuego..Capaz de matar a un Dios…Como a un Dragón, el príncipe usando los últimos aliento de magia que le quedaban y con la fuerza para proteger el mundo al que tanto amaba, tomo forma humana y dio muerte a cada uno de sus hermanos, en cada muerte lo acompañaba un enorme dolor a dar fin a su propia sangre, el último en caer fue Galaxiar, pero antes de morir juro ante el príncipe que volvería…Que no descansaría hasta vengar la traición de él y que ellos volverían a terminar lo que habían comenzado.

Artanís cayo fatigado y débil, una Diosa con compasión se acerco a él y limpio su cara llena de sangre…con dolor le dijo que el también tenía que morir, ya que su poder había despertado totalmente y que con ello el afán de personas malvadas que podrían arrebatar dicho poder, Artanís tomo la espada y con gran fuerza hundió la espada en su cuerpo, herido de muerte cayó al suelo, no sin antes decirle a la Diosa que el escogería un elegido cada vez que el mal surgiera, que el elegido acabaría de nuevo con la orden de los Dragones, pero que también llevaría el mismo destino que el….

Quitarse su propia vida.

Todos escucharon aquel asombroso relato hasta que...

-Tiempo fuera – hablo Raphael- ¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia aquí y ahora?

El sensei miro a Leonardo.

-Que el elegido de Artanís es…Leonardo.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-¿Cómo que es el elegido? Yo de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que usted está diciendo – Raphael le dijo en tono molesto.

-Vamos a ver si entendí sensei… ¿esa historia que nos acaba de contar es cierta? –Pregunto Mikey – ósea….Eso.. ¿Sucedió de verdad?

-Así es hijo, es verdad.

-Nos está tratando de decir, que Leo esta así por que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y es porque es el elegido – le dijo Donatello mientras volvía a cambiar el paño de Leonardo por uno nuevo.

-Si,….si los demás elegidos ya han despertado también, y si todo ocurre según la profecía, ellos serán iguales que sus avatar Dragones, tendrán el mismo propósito, tanto como sus poderes y su sed de controlar al mundo…cada siglo se desata aquella batalla y cada siglo aparece el elegido por Artanís, acaba con la orden y por ultimo con su propia vida. – termino de explicar Splinter.

-A ver...calma…calma…una cosa a la vez – Raphael ya estaba más confundido que antes -¿Es verdad lo que nos conto?

-Si hijo.

-¿Esa guerra pasara pronto?

-A si es Raphael.

-Entonces por último y más importante ¿Leonardo es el elegido como usted lo llama?

-Daria mi vida por qué no lo fuera – agacho la cabeza triste – Pero sí lo es… ¿recuerdan aquella espada que sacaron cuando eran niños?

-Si …lo recuerdo muy bien..

-Si – contestaron Donatello y Mikey.

-¿Ustedes pudieron sacar aquella espada del árbol?

-No, ninguno de los tres la pudimos sacar, a acepción de Leonardo que no le fue nada difícil sacarla pero… - ya se estaba cansando de tanto misterio - ¿Ahora qué demonios tiene que ver eso? –termino más molesto que hace unos momentos Raphael.

-Que al sacar la espada termino de despertar la profecía, ustedes jamás hubieran podido sacarla…solo Leonardo ya que ustedes saben quién es el ahora.

Todos guardaron silencio, tratando de asimilar tal confesión por parte del sensei, eran demasiadas cosas por comprender demasiadas, hasta que Raphael rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-Entonces Leonardo tendrá el poder para acabar con esa orden.

-Si Raphael y después de eso el tendrá que… - no quiso terminar la oración.

-Se matara…. ¿verdad?

-Si….

-Pues ¿qué cree sensei?...Que yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, de ninguna manera dejare que Leonardo se enfrasque en una maldita batalla que ni siquiera le pertenece…y para que al último se atraviese el estomago con una estúpida espada y después todos tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado – apretó los puños frustrado – No lo hare..No lo permitiré.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Raphael, no lo podemos permitir, no es justo el no puede…no debe morir – Donatello se puso de pie – No lo permitiré.

-Yo concuerdo con ellos, siempre hemos peleado juntos y así seguirá siendo.

-Sí, y cuando acabemos con esos siete…no sé qué diantres sean, no permitiremos que Leo muera…. ¿entendido?

Donatello y Mikey asintieron serios.

-Maestro..¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? Pregunto Abril mientras tomaba la mano de Leo.

El maestro Splinter solo los veía y en tono ya molesto.

-Nada hay que puedan hacer, lo mejor es ayudar a su hermano y no hacerle la tarea que viene mas difícil, debemos ayudarlo para cuando su profecía le sea revelada la tome lo mejor posible….

-¿Lo mejor posible? ¡Pero cómo!, usted cree que va a ser muy bonito cuando Leo despierte, se supone que estamos festejando su cumpleaños y que le vamos a decir… Leo fíjate que por una cagada que hicimos de niños resulta que eres el elegido para matar a siete extraños, ah pero después te ayudamos a matarte…. porque tienes que morirte…pero ¿está bien verdad? - decía Raphael irónico..

-No se trata de eso Raphael , pero si el destino de tu hermano ya ha sido escrito no le ágamos mas difícil lo que le queda de vida, entiendan que no será fácil si ve que no estamos de acuerdo..

-¡Sensei…..¿se está dando cuenta de lo que está diciendo? , se trata de Leonardo, que acaso ya no es su preferido o qué demonios pasa…. esta diciendo que aceptemos que va a morir ¡¡por dios este mundo está loco!! No lo puedo creer…..Maldita sea - Raphael en un arranque de ira dio un fuerte golpe al muro haciendo que se estrellara un poco con el fuerte impacto.

Abril y Casey no podían creer todo lo que estaba pasando, era bastante frustrante saber todo lo que pasaría y no poder hacer nada para cambiar aquel terrible destino.

Donatello se acercaba a Leonardo cambiándole nuevamente el paño húmedo en la frente.

-Dios…..No puede ser porque no tenemos una vida normal y ya, no quiero que Leonardo muera… no quiero.

Mikey se acerco también y tomo una de las manos de Leonardo, con lagrimas en los ojos miro al sensei.

-Sensei algo debemos hacer… yo tampoco quiero que muera es mi hermano, no quiero - terminaba diciendo dejándose caer al lado de su hermano.

-No lo aceptamos - termino Raphael – No lo permitiré….

Lo peor estaba por comenzar, su hermandad estaba a punto de terminar de la peor manera que podían imaginar…..la peor… ¿Qué tanto resistirá su amor de hermanos?... Sin saber quién será su verdadero enemigo…


	4. Como cuando eramos niños

Hola a todos

Gracias por seguir en esta alocada historia

Cloeh, Yunuen, Juanis, Yuco, Reki-Zen,Him666ygir Y Haoyoh Asakura, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Lo que viene a los chicos será muy duro, pero el amor de hermanos los salvara lo se..¿donde he escuchado eso?

Bien…

Ahora la historia

.

……………………………….

.

**COMO CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS**

.

Leonardo comenzaba a despertar con algunos quejidos cansados.

-Leo… estas bien?- le dijo Donatello tratando de ayudarlo a sentarse.

-No me siento muy bien…. me duele demasiado la cabeza – puso una mano en su cabeza - Me siento mareado – levanto la mirada hacia Donatello -¿Qué fue lo que paso?... no recuerdo nada.

De pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos muy grandes y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tomo su espada que estaba al lado de él y sin dar explicación corrió al dojo.

Los demás por su parte solo lo observaban que buscaba algo con mucha insistencia.

-¿Que sucede hijo? – el maestro preguntaba calmado.

-¿Donde está… donde? – seguía con su extraña búsqueda.

-¿A qué te refieres Leonardo? - le pregunto Raphael.

-No que…si no quien – contesto Leonardo serio.

-¿Quién? – dijo Donatello aun mas confundido.

-Viejos…creo que a Leonardo le afecto la fiebre.

-Mikey…no es tiempo para bromas – le indico Donatello.

Leonardo se estaba exasperando al no ser entendido por sus hermanos.

-Al tipo que estaba enfrente de mí… solo recuerdo que dijo algo y no supe más.

-¿Cual tipo? – Miro alrededor - En donde le dijo Donatello

-Creo que se refiere a mí...

Una voz fuerte y profunda emergía desde una esquina del dojo, los sorprendidos no se movieron a acepción de aquel sujeto que a paso firme caminaba hacia Leonardo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- Raphael se interpuso entre el extraño y su hermano.

-He venido por el príncipe elegido por Artanís su destino ha llegado.

-¿Qué… cual elegido de que está hablando? – Leonardo se preguntaba mas confundido.

-De nadie este debe ser un lunático que se perdió por aquí – lo mira desafiante - Tu no vienes por nadie, lárgate por donde viniste – se dirigió ante sus hermanos –Dony, Mikey… atentos.

Al escuchar las ordenes de Raphael inmediatamente sacaron sus armas y se pusieron frente a aquel sujeto, este no se inmuto ni un momento.

-Tú no estás invitado a esta fiesta privada – apretó mas los puños – Ahora márchate.

Todos permanecían sin moverse, esperando quien daría el primer ataque, las miradas se posaban a ellos y a ese tipo raro, pero la atención del extraño solo se posaba a una sola persona…Leonardo

El sujeto solo los observo e hizo un gesto cansado.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, es hora de irnos príncipe.

En esos momentos levanto una de sus manos y salió una luz amarilla de ella, dejando a todos inmóviles, todos a acepción de uno.

-¿Que les hiciste?... déjalos como estaban ahora.

-Aun no… he venido por ti y cuando nos vallamos ellos estarán bien.

-¿Porque vienes por mí que te propones?

-Después lo sabrás...Ahora ya tenemos que irnos príncipe.

-Te digo que los dejes como estaban… es una orden - al decir esto Leonardo, el desconocido bajo su mano dejándolos por fin.

-Como órdenes.

Todos se recuperaron y comenzaron a atacar, incluso Leonardo pero ningún golpe llegaba a él es como si un campo de fuerza lo protegiera, pronto levanto una mano y murmuro algo.

Leonardo comenzó a ser levantado del suelo como si flotara y una luz blanca lo empezaba a rodear.

-¡Leo!... bájalo maldito…. ¡bájalo ahora! – la angustia de Raphael era notable.

Pero Leonardo comenzaba a gritar muy fuerte como si le doliera algo intensamente, los gritos de Leonardo sonaban en toda la guarida.

-¡Suéltame! me que…ma, me que…ma…..dios….

Raphael y los demás se fueron al ataque, pero nada pudieron hacerle ya que ni siquiera podían tocarlo aquel campo de fuerza seguía ahí.

-¡Suéltalo!.... bájalo ya…. hagan algo…¡maldición! - decía Raphael ya que no soportaba los gritos desgarrados que daba Leonardo.

Donatello y Mikey voltearon hacia el maestro se les hacía imposible que no moviera ni un dedo por ayudar a su hermano.

-Nada pueden hacer la profecía debe de ser cumplida no se entrometan mas - decía el misterioso hombre.

-Hijos míos ya basta… no pueden hacer nada, tengan calma.

-¿Calma? pero como puede decir eso que acaso no ve lo que le está haciendo a Leonardo.

-Raphael ya basta… espera es una orden, para todos es una orden- decía el maestro molesto y a la vez angustiado.

Raphael iba a decir algo mas pero vio como el maestro derramaba algunas lagrimas mientras observaba a Leonardo gritando.

-Solo esperen hijos se que es muy difícil ver y oír pero resistan y esperen – mira a Leonardo – Solo resiste hijo mío…resiste.

Donatello apretó los puños y bajo la guardia, lo mismo hizo Mikey, Raphael por su parte lanzo sus zai a los pies del maestro y lo observo con mucho coraje, después volteo a ver a Leonardo, se veía que estaba demasiado frustrado al no poder hacer nada.

Leonardo seguía flotando con todo su cuerpo rígido y seguía gritando como si le quitaran la vida en cada grito.

-Dime tu nombre hijo de Artanís.

Leonardo a su vez solo lo miraba y trataba de decir mas pero no podía sentía algo que le presionaba el pecho, el sujeto sabia el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por tratar de resistirse.

-No lo hagas mas difícil – lo mira con algo de lastima - Solo te lastimas mas, dime tu nombre hijo de Artanís.

Leo….nar….do – logro decir con sumo esfuerzo.

-Bien Leonardo príncipe dragón la profecía será revelada ante ti – los ojos del extraño comenzaron a brillar - Acepta tu destino…ahora.

Al decir estas palabras salió de Leonardo un grito aun mas desgarrador que los anteriores, su cuerpo quedo muy rígido y aquella luz que lo rodeaba se torno de un azul brillante, los demás observaban angustiados tal escena, Raphael miro con odio al extraño, trato de correr hacia Leonardo pero un grito de su sensei lo detuvo.

-¡Basta Raphael….solo espera – aquellos ojos del sensei reflejaban una angustia indescriptible.

Toda la profecía le fue revelada a Leonardo en su mente, las imágenes de las batalla, todo lo que había pasado, las muertes y la muerte del elegido, el sacrificio, por un momento se encontró en un extraño lugar donde todo era neblina, no sabía cómo es que estaba ahí, se escucharon unos pasos tras de él y volteo rápidamente, una figura humana se hacía más visible, frente a el se encontraba un hombre joven, tranquilo y sereno aquellos ojos le daban a Leonardo confianza y calma, se acerco mas a el y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hijo… -le hablo con ternura – El momento llego por fin, tendrás que pelear por el mundo que amas – sonrió triste – Será difícil tu tarea…pero el amor a tus seres queridos y el afán de protegerlos te hará fuerte.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Pero si tú ya lo sabes….abre tu corazón y pronuncia mi nombre.

-No….no te conozco..¿qué está pasando?

-Solo cierra los ojos…abre tu corazón y sabrás quien soy.

Leonardo cerró los ojos y busco en lo más profundo de su corazón, un solo nombre salió a flote, abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Artanís… ¿padre?

-Así es hijo…la vida de todos a los que amas se encuentran en peligro….debes de luchar por todo lo que amas, a tus hermanos les espera un terrible destino.

Leonardo abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Un terrible destino llegara a ellos…pero solo tu podrás salvarlos.

-¿Cómo?

Artanís lo miro serio y decidido.

-Sacrificio…. tu muerte…

-Asi será – respondió – Lo que sea por ellos

-Ese es tu destino…. Que así sea..

Después de eso todo fue obscuridad y silencio, un ambiente de resentimiento lo invadió extrañamente.

Leonardo seguía flotando, Todos lo observaban ya no sabían que hacer, el sensei lo observaba pero no dejaba de llorar.

-Ahora ya sabes la verdad príncipe Leonardo.

-¿Aceptas tu destino.

-¡No Leo¡ no lo aceptes…. niégate hazlo ahora - le gritaba Raphael angustiado.

-Raphael hijo… no tiene opción tu hermano y lo aceptara así es Leonardo y así su destino, nada cambiara eso.

-Príncipe espero tu respuesta.

Leonardo giro su cabeza hasta tener sus ojos frente al sujeto y le dijo con voz firme y profunda.

-Acepto mi destinó-

-Que así sea, el poder llega a ti ahora.

Al decir estas últimas palabras Leonardo se cubrió con una luz rojal, un fuerte grito salió de él y fue bajado lentamente, ya cuando toco el suelo, se dejo caer de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

Nadie sabía qué hacer cuando Leonardo comenzó a llorar, Miguel y Donatello se acercaron a él poniéndose de rodillas junto a su hermano, solo se limitaron a abrazarlo y lloraron junto con él, por su parte Raphael se acerco también, Leonardo alzo la mirada viendo los ojos de Raphael, no mencionaron palabra alguna solo dieron media sonrisa y se inclino junto a sus hermanos y así quedaron los cuatro abrazados, como cuando eran niños.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien chicos - Leonardo les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Otra vez mintiendo para hacernos sentir bien, he?

-Bueno siempre lo ha hecho no Dony? -dijo Mikey

- Siempre…. y quiero que siempre lo sigas haciendo Leonardo.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estaré junto a ustedes así, como ahora lo estamos, así… como cuando éramos niños.

El maestro Splinter, abril y Casey los observaban y lloraban junto con ellos ,y así permanecieron por largo rato…

Como cuando eran niños………

.

…………………………………………………………………………

.

Un destino cruel se prepara para ellos ¿qué tanto es el amor de hermanos? El sacrificio será grande pero valdrá la pena por el amor a su familia pero….. ¿Ellos lo sabrán?


	5. Soy tu guardian Sen

Aquí yo de nuevo

Gracias por su apoyo y he aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia

¡vivan las vacaciones!

.

…………………………………………..

.

**Soy tu guardián Sen**

.

-Príncipe…. ponte de pie que es hora de partir, ya es momento de iniciar tu entrenamiento.-

Fueron las palabras que aquel extraño dijo.

Leonardo y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie, pero Leonardo estaba muy débil y se tambaleo casi cayendo pero Donatello lo sostuvo.

-Leonardo, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Raphael mientras lo tomaba de un lado.

Por su parte Leonardo se veía muy débil y cansado, no podía respirar muy bien incluso la fiebre había aumentado.

Leo no está bien tiene mucha fiebre – miro a Raphael angustiado -tenemos que llevarlo a su cuarto y atenderlo - decía Donatello mientras lo sostenía.

-No se lo pueden llevar, el tiene que venir con migo ahora – Aquel hombre insistía.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? de aquí ya te dije que no te vas a llevar a nadie, que no ves que está muy mal – lo miro molesto - Ya te lo había dicho y te vuelvo a repetir, me importa un verdadero carajo quien seas pero de aquí no te llevas a mi hermano – le advirtió Raphael en tono amenazante.

-Escúchenme bien, me voy a llevar al príncipe así tenga que acabar con todos ustedes, ya están empezando a acabar con mi paciencia.-

El sujeto ya estaba molesto.

Comenzó a acercarse a Leonardo, Raphael se lanzo ante él, pero nuevamente el sujeto levanto su mano y quedo inmóvil.

-¿Pero….Que ....Demonios..? No me puedo mover… ¡rayos!.. Don, Mikey, no dejen que se lo lleve, rápido llévenselo de aquí, ¡muévanse! - gritaba Raphael desesperado.

-Sostén a Leo Mikey, llévatelo rápido yo ganare tiempo – Donatello hizo que Mikey sostuviera a Leo.

Se lanzo al ataque Donatello con el mismo resultado que con Raphael, quedando inmóvil.

El extraño camino un poco más y quedo justo frente de ellos.

-No permitiré que te lo lleves, ¿entendiste? – Mikey sonaba bastante decidido.

Pero el sujeto solo rio y con un rápido movimiento empujo a Miguel Ángel tirándolo al piso y sosteniendo a Leonardo con una mano.

Perdone mi atrevimiento señor, pero al parecer sus hermanos no me dejan alternativa, ahora ya es tiempo de partir - diciendo esto cargo a Leonardo poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, Leonardo solo se quejo no pudo hacer nada seguía con la fiebre alta y estaba demasiado débil.

-Creo que lo mejor será atenderlo, ¿no se siente bien verdad señor? – el sujeto notaba que Leonardo de verdad estaba algo mal.

-So…..lo… deja ….mis …her…manos como estaban….. No les ….hagas daño – con esfuerzo logro hablar.

-Los dejare como estaban pero hasta que estemos fuera, señor…. si me permite sugerirle podemos borrarles la memoria y ellos quedarían como si usted nunca hubiera existido, así usted estará mas tranquilo y no verá como sufren sus seres queridos cuando ya no lo puedan volver a ver.-

-Leonardo ni se te ocurra hacer eso, nunca te lo perdonaría ¿me escuchaste? – Raphael le grito.

-No Leo…. por favor no nos hagas esto - le suplicaba Mikey, mientras se ponía de pie.

-No…somos.. una …fa..mi…lia – casi en susurro logro decirlo.

-Oye ya baja a mi hermano - le grito Donatello.

El maestro Splinter se acerco por fin al sujeto y le dijo.

Por favor guardián, no podrá dejar que mis hijos atiendan a su hermano, mientras se recupera yo lo veo mal creo que recibir tanto poder de golpe lo debilito mucho, por favor le suplico que nos de ese honor de curarlo.

El sujeto lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero al ver el estado de Leonardo accedió.

-Está bien pasaremos aquí la noche, pero mañana en cuando salga el sol partiremos y ya no molestaran mas, ¿está de acuerdo?-

-Si guardián, pero sería tan gentil de dejar a mis otros hijos como estaban por favor - Raphael no soportaba como le hablaba con tanta formalidad.

-Los dejare si se comportan, no quiero más problemas.-

-Si guardián – miro a sus hijos molesto - Raphael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, compórtense y cálmense ya, no compliquen más las cosas - les decía el maestro Splinter ya cansado.

Los demás recuperaron el movimiento.

-Raphael guarda tus armas, es una orden.-

Raphael guardo sus armas con frustración, Donatello y Miguel lo imitaron.

El sujeto comenzó a caminar todavía sosteniendo a Leonardo que se quejaba bastante.

-Donde está la habitación del príncipe, indíquenme para curarlo.-

Raphael se puso enfrente de el.

-Mira sonrisita, dame a mi hermano tú no te lo vas a llevar nosotros lo llevamos a su habitación.-

-No yo debo estar junto con él, yo lo llevo o si no me retiro con él, el ahora es mío será bajo mis condiciones o me lo llevo y ni siquiera dejare que lo atiendan – lo miro serio - El ya no es de su incumbencia, ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, les repito ahora el está bajo mi cuidado… es mío ahora.-

-¿Pero de quién demonios crees que estás hablando?...el…es mi hermano, no una cosa tuya…. bájalo y dámelo ahora.-

-Bájalo para que lo atienda, dámelo no le haremos nada él es nuestro hermano - dijo Donatello.

Leonardo que apenas podía respirar le dijo.

Por…. fav..or déjame.. con…. mis… her….manos.-

-Está bien príncipe, pero solo será por hoy, no lo voy a dejas solo, espero que eso lo entienda es mi deber estar con usted y cuidarlo hasta el día de su muerte.-

Diciendo esto comenzó a bajar a Leonardo con cuidado dándoselo a Raphael, este tomo a Leonardo pero se desvaneció ya que no tenia fuerzas ya, Donatello y Mikey corrieron a ayudarlo y entre los tres llevaban a Leonardo

Semiinconsciente a su habitación, pero lo que no le agrado a Raphael es que el sujeto los seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando?.... ya lárgate – le dijo Raphael.

-Mira no agotes mi paciencia que está al límite, no tienes opción o si prefieres me llevo tu hermano y ya se dieron cuenta de que no pueden con migo.-

-Ya cállate…. no fastidies - le dijo mientras recostaban a Leonardo en su cama.

Donatello corrió por su botiquín a la enfermería.

- Abril tráeme agua fría pronto tenemos que bajarle rápido la fiebre – lo miro preocupado - La tiene muy alta no sé si lo pueda soportar, rápido - decía Donatello preocupado.

Raphael le quitaba la bandana y las fundas de las espadas y Mikey solo tomaba su mano y observaba a el sujeto.

El era muy alto de tez blanca y con rasgos orientales, vestía un extraño traje japonés y tenía el pelo corto, llevaba unas katanas muy grandes en su espalda.

Leonardo volteo a ver al sensei que estaba entrando a su habitación, comenzó a hablar con gran esfuerzo.

-Sens-…..sei …¿usted…. lo… ?.-

-Si hijo siempre lo supe –lo miro con tristeza.

-¿Quién…. es… ese… su…jeto?-

-Permítame presentarme príncipe, mi deber es cuidarlo y enseñarle a usar sus poderes, seré muy duro en mi entrenamiento, lo llevare al lugar donde están los dragones y usted les dará muerte, en eso yo no puedo intervenir ya que nadie los puede matar a excepción de usted, yo estaré siempre a su lado nunca lo dejare solo, si lo hiciera podrían atacarlo y matarlo antes de su destino, lo cuidare y obedeceré, seré su más leal acompañante.-

Todos lo miraron serios, cuando se inclino ante Leonardo.

-Mi nombre es Shenn… y soy tu guardián…-


	6. Avatar

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este loco invento mío.

Gracias a todos por sus preciados y tan queridos comentarios, ¿Qué haría un escritor de fanfic sin ellos?

Ya pronto nos estamos acercando a la acción y al destino de cada uno de ellos… ¿Qué pasara con los chicos?

Cuídense y los quiere su amiga

Sorafenix ;)

.

……………………………………………………………………………..

.

**AVATAR**

.

-¿Guardián? – Raphael pregunto - si te refieres a que solo vas a fastidiar, si que haces tu trabajo demasiado bien - continuando su pequeña guerra con el sujeto.

-De verdad que estas comenzando a cansarme, he tenido que proteger a varios elegidos pero con el príncipe Leonardo, su familia me ha dado mucho dolor de cabeza – Shenn ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de Raphael.

-¿Y tú que creías?... ay si, ay viene el guardián sonrisa envuelvan a Leonardo para que se lo lleve sin contratiempos – Raphael ironizo - ¿Qué pensabas?-

El sensei solo lanzo una mirada de cansancio a Raphael, y luego se dirigió al guardián.

-¿Como supo donde encontrar a mi hijo?-

-Siempre lo he seguido, desde que saco la espada de fuego he estado junto a él, cuidándolo de que los demás demonios no lo encontraran y lo mataran antes de que despertara sus poderes-

-Ahora resulta de que siempre estuvo siguiéndonos - Raphael nuevamente.

Donatello distrajo la tención de ese momento.

-Algo no está bien, para este momento la fiebre debió de haber bajado pero solo le está aumentando… esto no está nada bien – en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

-Haber- Miguel ángel se acerco a tocarlo pero se retiro de un pequeño salto-¡está muy caliente!-

-¿Como que está muy caliente? - Raphael se acerco y lo toco - ¡ay!... de verdad esta hirviendo – voltea hacia su hermano – Donatello, haz algo le puede afectar tanta fiebre-

-Pero ya hice todo lo que pude, no sé qué mas hacer – su cara se notaba alterada.

Leonardo comenzó a respirar con dificultad y de pronto lanzo un grito de dolor, se tomo el pecho y apretaba quejándose, se retorcía de dolor en su cama, apretaba los dientes y sudaba mucho

-Leonardo ¿qué te pasa?... contéstame-

Raphael con suma preocupación, solo trataba de saber que era lo que aquejaba en esos momentos a su hermano mayor.

-Haz algo - le dijo dirigiéndose al guardián - ¿no que tu estas para protegerlo?...ayúdalo no te quedes ahí parado-

El guardián se acerco a Leonardo y lo observaba detenidamente.

-Es muy raro – sonó reflexivo - ningún elegido había mostrado tanto tiempo estos síntomas, quizá es muy débil -

-Mi hermano no es débil, es muy fuerte, tu deberías de saber que le pasa ¿no?- a Donatello lo le agrado para nada el comentario hacia su hermano.

-Escucha si le pasa algo a mi hermano, te despellejo vivo… pedazo por pedazo – Raphael le lanzo una mirada llena de ira – y yo nunca amenazo en vano-

Pero los quejidos de Leonardo fueron más fuertes e intensos.

-¿Hijo que te sucede? – el maestro se acerco a Leonardo, preocupado por su hijo.

-Me.. duele…el …pe..cho – logro hablar con dificultad.

Seguía quejándose cada vez más fuerte, el guardián comenzó a acercarse.

-Es muy extraño, nadie había presentado tales síntomas, es como si fuera más poder del que debería de recibir – frunció el ceño - no será que, no... no lo creo-

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos quieres decir? -dijo Raphael.

-Sera mejor que me asegure – dijo sin prestar la más mínima atención a Raphael.

Se acerco más de lo que Raphael se lo tenía permitido y puso sus manos frente a Leonardo, pronunciando unas extrañas palabras, de pronto Leonardo dejo de

quejarse y comenzó a flotar hasta quedar a escasos metros de su cama en su pecho comenzó a dibujarse un dragón azul que brillaba muy fuerte.

Todos miraban asombrados como Leonardo comenzó a levitar, Raphael adelanto unos pasos pero Donatello lo detuvo del brazo, este lo miro desconcertado

Donatello solo negó con la cabeza, Raphael poso nuevamente la mirada en Leonardo.

En su brazo derecho, se dibujaba desde su hombro hasta su muñeca una espada blanca que brillaba de igual manera, Shenn abrió los ojos y vio esas marcas en el cuerpo de Leonardo y puso una cara de asombro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No… no puede ser… no lo puedo creer –

-¿De qué está hablando guardián? – el sensei se sobresalto ante la actitud de Shenn.

Volteo a ver al maestro Splinter muy sorprendido.

-¿Pero quién es este chico?... ¿por qué es tan especial?-

-¿De qué demonios hablas? … ¡contéstame!- le grito Raphael desesperado.

Todos observaban la escena asombrado veían a Leonardo suspendido en el aire y con esas extrañas figuras en su cuerpo.

-El… el... también es el Avatar de los dioses, no solo es el elegido de Artanís, sino también el Avatar… el terminara la profecía.

-¡¿Cómo?!- el maestro Splinter abrió grandes los ojos y cayó de rodillas – no..no.. no puede ser… Leonardo, hijo… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Pero de que están hablando? – Donatello preguntaba muy confundido.

-El príncipe también es el Avatar, aquel que la profecía contempla – Shenn, aun no salía de su asombro - entonces esta batalla que viene es la definitiva es la más grande-

-¡Maldita sea! que alguien me diga ¿qué demonios pasa?-

Raphael se acerco al maestro y lo tomo por los hombros

-Maestro explíqueme a ¿que se refiere este maldito?-

El maestro con gran asombro en su cara miro a Raphael a los ojos.

-El sufrimiento de tu hermano… será más grande de lo que pensaba -

-¿A qué se refiere?- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

No terminaba de preguntar cuando Leonardo aun flotando se enderezo y abrió sus ojos que brillaban con una luz blanca, comenzó a hablar pero no era su vos, sonaba como si fueran varias personas las que hablaban por él.

-"Guardián Shenn… como te has dado cuenta este mortal es la luz elegido por nosotros y elegido dragón por Artanís, esta profecía debe llegar a su fin, hemos elegido a este mortal porque necesitamos a un corazón puro y noble,

no corrompido por avaricia y poder, cada cien años esperábamos a un elegido que reuniera estas características, hasta que el toco la espada, es por eso que tu misión será más dura ,pero será tu ultima misión por fin todo acabara".

Todos escuchaban no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-"Elegimos a este mortal cuando era niño, al tocar la espada de fuego leímos su alma noble y vimos que tenía una gran fuerza interior y un sentido del honor admirable, la batalla con los seis dragones será muy dura ya que será la final, a cada elegido dragón que le de muerte ya no regresara, ahora su poder será mucho más que el de los demás."

Shenn se inclino ante Leonardo y ante aquellas voces que le hablaban.

-"Tienes que protegerlo, guiarlo y sobre todo alejarlo de todo al que él quiera, Galaxiar utilizara cualquier medio para poder derrotarlo, guardián… ahora sabes tu misión"-

Terminando de decir esas palabras, Leonardo cayo en un profundo sueño, poco a poco descendió hacia su cama la fiebre seguía pero al menos ya no se quejaba.

-¿Ahora que estupidez fue la que escuche?... yo ahora sí que ya no entiendo nada, primero que elegido y ahora Avatar, ¡ya estoy harto! –

Raphael mas enojado que desconcertado miro a los presentes con su típica mirada furiosa.

-Tú,- señalo a Donatello – atiende a Leonardo. – Tú –ahora a un pasmado Mikey – utiliza tu cerebro y ayuda a Donatello -

Se giro furioso y con aquella mirada que parecía fulminar a Shenn.

-Tu… te largas por donde viniste, nada de que te vas a llevar a mi hermano, olvídate de que él es no sé qué diantres, consíguete otro y lárgate de una buena vez –

El maestro Splinter se acerco a Leonardo y lo toco en su frente

-Hijo lo que yo diera por qué no tuvieras que sufrir todo esto…….

El guardián se acerco junto a ellos y se inclino ante Leonardo que estaba dormido.

-Nunca creí que tú fueras el Avatar también… ahora con mas razón tengo que protegerte y guiarte, sana pronto joven príncipe que tenemos un camino largo que recorrer y muy poco tiempo -

Se puso de pie y lo siguió observando con mucho respeto.

-Duerme Leonardo… descansa príncipe –

Nadie tenía imaginado el destino de cada uno de ellos.


	7. Inevitable

Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí otro capítulo más… quiero darme prisa antes de que el trabajo me aplaste y tarde más :P

Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado y seguimos aquí….

Su amiga sorafenix.

………………………………………………………………………….

.

**Inevitable**

.

El guardián, se puso de pie y se coloco a los pies de Leonardo, tomo una silla y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

-Sensei creo que hablo por todos los que estamos aquí presentes… ¿qué fue todo eso que paso?- Miguel ángel pregunto.

-Tu hermano, además de elegido es el avatar de los dioses – contesto muy abatido.

-¿Y eso significa que?- Donatello hablo.

- Que esta será la más fuerte… pero última batalla – suspiro el sensei.

-¿Pero que fue eso de que ese remedo de guardián tiene que entrenar a Leo?- decía Raphael mientras seguía con su guerra de miradas con Shenn.

-Hijos tantas preguntas no las puedo contestar, lo único que deben de saber es que su hermano no puede escapar de tal evento-

-En pocas palabras todos nos fastidiamos desde que Leonardo saco esa maldita espada –

Raphael camino hacia Leonardo y frunció el ceño.

-Maldigo la hora en que fuimos a ese maldito bosque… y más me maldigo el momento que invente ese estúpido juego de sacar la espada,

si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho… nada de esto estuviera pasando, ahora estaríamos comiendo pastel y Leo y yo… estuviéramos enfrascados en una de nuestra peleas habituales… si tan…. solo….yo…-

-Raphael, deja de culparte… éramos solo unos niños, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos-

Mikey trato de confortar a Raphael, sabía que nadie era culpable de lo que ahora estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pero algo se debe de hacer?... nada es imposible, ¿alguna cosa podemos hacer para cambiar todo esto?- Donatello trataba de buscar alguna respuesta.

Todos voltearon a verlo, Raphael miro al sujeto y se dirigió a él.

- haber… ahora que estamos medio calmados me puedes decir ¿qué es toda esa mierda de que te lo vas a llevar y adonde?-

-De verdad que eres fastidioso -le dijo Shenn entornando los ojos hacia arriba.

-Debes entendernos el es nuestro hermano y de la noche a la mañana se supone que vamos a perderlo - Donatello acercándose también.

-No te lo vas a llevar… yo no quiero – agrego Mikey serio.

Shenn los miro con algo de cansancio y fastidio.

-Escuchen, los comprendo… sé que no es nada fácil, yo más que nadie se lo unidos que son , pero ya no puedo hacer nada… mañana cuando amanezca me lo llevare al nexo de batalla , en esa dimensión nos encontraremos por el tiempo que dure su entrenamiento, pero se los digo de una vez mañana será la última vez que lo verán-

-No - dijo tajantemente Raphael - no lo entiendo no nos puedes separar… si tiene que pelear lo haremos como siempre a nuestra manera -

-Raphael tiene razón, siempre lo hemos hecho juntos… no veo por qué ahora no lo hagamos-

El maestro Splinter se acerco a los tres.

-Hijos, sé que esto es muy difícil de entender… les confieso que hasta yo no lo termino de asimilar, pero Leonardo tiene una misión que debe cumplir y por más que queramos el ya no nos pertenece mas, ya no caminara del mismo lado y tiempo que nosotros desgraciadamente el ya salió de nuestras vidas-

Los ojos del maestro amenazaban con estallar en lágrimas mientras decía la dura realidad que había acontecido sus vidas.

-No… lo acepto – miro a Shenn – tú, guardín queremos estar con él, mientras dure su batalla, no te puedes negar-

-Raphael tiene razón, no nos puedes prohibir estar con él - agrego Donatello.

-Chicos… ¿saben lo que están diciendo?... después de esa batalla – los miro suplicante – Leo debe morir… ¿Qué no entienden?- sonaba desesperado.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados, Mikey tenía razón después de esa famosa batalla perderían a su hermano mayor, Shenn se puso de pie.

-Deben de entender que las cosas son así, lo lamento mucho pero háganse a la idea de que su hermano morirá… tarde o temprano, al menos saben que su muerte es para proteger al mundo y a cada habitante de este planeta… e incluso a ustedes, cuando el dijo las palabras de "acepto mi destino"… en lo único

que el estaba pensando era en ustedes… en que no quería que nada les pasara y que tendría que morir si fuera necesario por ustedes.

Shenn, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Háganle un favor a su hermano y ayúdenlo a terminar de aceptar su destino, por más que quieran nunca podrán cambiar nada, mañana nos iremos en cuanto amanezca -

-¿Adonde se supone que lo llevaras? – pregunto Raphael.

-Al nexo de batalla, en ese lugar pasaremos un día en la habitación del tiempo, solo existe dos habitaciones así, y ahí se encuentra una –

-¿Qué de especial tiene esa habitación? – pregunto Donatello incrédulo.

-En ese lugar en especial, un día es un año –

-¿Cómo que un año?- Donatello pensaba que eso era imposible, aunque a tanto acontecimiento ya nada suena raro.

-Así será más rápido su entrenamiento, para él será un año y aquí solo un día -

- Se puede saber ¿qué clase de entrenamiento le vas a dar?... si él es todo un experto en ninjitsu – Raphael le dijo en tono de burla.

El guardián a su vez se quedo mirando a Raphael fastidiado y a la vez desafiante.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – en el tono de su voz se escucho un tanto sarcástico.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Raphael de ninguna manera se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel tipo que en realidad comenzaba a detestar.

-¿Seguro? – sonrió algo malvado.

-¿Qué acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?-

-¿Tu qué crees? – Raphael de ninguna manera se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel tipo que en realidad comenzaba a detestar.

-Bien, pues lo voy a enseñar a usar su magia correctamente y además lo enseñare a matar sin piedad… para que cuando escuche que rueguen por su vida,

los mate sin contemplación alguna – lo miro con satisfacción – así gozara de cada muerte y sentirá placer al ver la sangre de sus víctimas –

Una risa profunda salió de él.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes ¿qué piensas hacer? – termino irónico.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del guardián, Raphael sentía que la sangre le hervía, de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-En pocas palabras vas a convertir a mi hermano en un total asesino… ¿eso quieres decir payaso? -

-Al buen entendedor pocas palabras – cruzo los brazos.

-Ahora sí, ¡ya me fastidio! - de pronto Raphael se lanzo al ataque, pero fue detenido por Donatello y Miguel ángel.

-Basta Raphael - dijo Donatello mientras forcejeaba con el - por más… que hagamos… nada… pod.. –

-¡Suéltenme! – gritaba ofuscado – déjenme cinco minutos… solo.. cinco.. – trataba de zafarse.

-Cálmate bro – Mikey igual que Donatello.

Donatello lo soltó y Raphael al verse libre volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-..Donatello yo... -

-Mira Raphael - lo interrumpió - lo mas que podemos hacer es no dejar solo a Leo… el siempre que le sucede algo se encierra en su mundo y no deja que nadie lo ayude, esta vez no sabemos lo que esté pensando… o si le duela como nos duele en este momento, no lo dejaremos solo no esta vez – los miro decidido - ¿entendido?-

Las otras dos tortugas asintieron con la cabeza, los tres se pusieron alrededor de la cama de Leonardo y se sentaron en el piso.

-Lo que haremos esta noche es cuidarle su sueño, al menos que esta noche no se sienta solo - Raphael miro a Leonardo – aquí estamos Leo… siempre estaré a tu lado -

Y así permanecieron las tres tortugas velando el sueño de su hermano mayor con un solo deseo en su cabeza… el que nunca amanezca.


	8. Una dolorosa depedida

Hola yo de nuevo :P

Bien, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta excelente historia… espero y sea de su agrado

Cualquier crítica o abucheo, porfa es bien recibida

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana llego por más que quisieron detener el tiempo ese deseo no podía ser, el guardián se puso de pie al igual que todos los que permanecieron esa noche en la habitación de Leo, Abril y Casey habían dormido en la sala al igual que los chicos ellos querían saber en qué iba a terminar todo ese extraño asunto de el elegido, por su parte el maestro Splinter solo medito toda la noche, al lado de la cama de su hijo.

-Despierta príncipe, el momento llego – Shenn se puso de pie y llamo a Leonardo.

Leonardo comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor su cabeza pareciera que estallaría de un momento a otro, de apoco fue despertando del todo y al abrir los ojos miro a todos en su habitación.

- ¿Que sucedió? – Puso una mano en su cabeza - me siento muy extraño –

-¿Leo, te sientes de verdad bien? – Donatello pregunto tratando de acercarse a su hermano pero el guardian se lo impidió.

- Si Donatello… eso creo pero solo me siento un poco extraño – termino con un pequeño quejido.

Leonardo desvió un poco la mirada y observo a su lado al guardián.

-Con que eres tu… tenia la pequeña esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño – sacudió un poco la cabeza débilmente – solo quería que fuera un sueño…solo eso –

Con esfuerzo pudo sentarse en la cama tambaleando un poco, Raphael quería ir en la ayuda de su hermano pero nuevamente Shenn lo impidió con muy mala cara, Raphael de igual forma con el ceño fruncido lo miro con odio y se dirigió a Leonardo molesto.

-Leonardo, dime que no harás todas esas tonterías de las que hablo este estúpido-

Leonardo lo miro muy serio y un suspiro salió de él.

-Me temo que si Raphael – tomo aire - cuando estaba durmiendo vi todo lo que esos dragones han hecho por el mundo, y yo no voy a permitir que fastidien en el que vivimos nosotros, y en el que viven las personas que más quiero -

-Pero Leo, yo no quiero que te mueras – Mikey adelanto un par de pasos - Por favor Leo… yo no quiero eso –

Leonardo sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar ese ruego por parte de su hermano menor.

-Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso Mikey, no por ahora… solo quiero - dudo en decir mas aunque no lo quería admitir en realidad estaba aterrado por todo lo que tendría que hacer ¿matar?, el nunca lo había echo y no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo, pero si en ello estaba la seguridad de su familia, no lo dudaría ni un solo segundo, negó con la cabeza - no es momento de pensar en eso -

-¿Y cuando será ese momento Leonardo? – Raphael lo encaro.

Leonardo sabia que por una extraña razón cuando él lo llama por su nombre completo significaba que el estaba disgustado con él, dando un suspiro grande respondió a la pregunta que hizo su hermano.

- No lo sé Raphael… yo no pedí esto – en su rostro mostraba el desconcierto - la verdad no se qué hacer ni que decir yo…-

Leonardo trataba de decir algo más, pero la voz del guardián no lo dejo continuar.

-Es hora de irnos – decidido se acerco y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia él y comenzaron a salir de la habitación de Leo, prácticamente se lo llevo a rastras el trataba de zafarse pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Oye suéltalo! ¿a dónde te lo llevas? - Donatello siguiéndolo, pero el guardián no acorto los pasos y todos se fueron tras de ellos saliendo por fin de la habitación y llegando casi al dojo.

-Oye, espera suéltame… yo puedo caminar solo – Leonardo trataba de salir del agarre de su mano, aquel tipo era fuerte.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo es hora de partir ya – El guardián sonaba implacable.

-¡Óyeme que no escuchaste a mi hermano! – Raphael corrió adelantándose y se paro justo frente de Shenn asi logrando que caminara mas – te dije que lo soltaras – lo miro con rabia.

El maestro Splinter solo observaba a Leonardo desconcertado, confundido no sabía hacer. Leonardo siempre se presentaba decidido e imponente, todo lo contrario a lo que observaba en esos momento.

-Leonardo, hijo escúchame, pon atención – hazlo la voz para lograr la atención de su confundido hijo.

Leo, volteo a verlo quiso caminar hacia el pero el guardián lo jalo fuertemente y no le permitió acercarse

El solo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y el guardián solo se limito a mover la cabeza negándose a soltarlo.

-Hijo mío ten paciencia… debes de tener calma esa es una de tus virtudes, no será nada fácil… lo sé, pero hazlo por tanta gente inocente que puede morir si no tomas las cosas con calma…tu debes de irte con tu guardián a entrenar debes despertar del todo tus nuevos podres – una lagrima cayo de sus ojos – solo recuerda hijo, que estoy muy orgullosos de ti, que siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré -

Leonardo no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía a dónde se lo llevaría ese sujeto ni si volvería a ver a sus hermanos, pero las palabras del maestro Splinter, sonaba como si se despidiera para siempre.

-¿A qué se refiere…a donde voy a ir? – de nuevo trato de zafarse - ¿qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante?- Leonardo sentía que las palabras no salían de él.

En un arrebato de desesperación se gira y encara al guardián.

-Tu nombre es Shenn ¿verdad?-

-Asi es príncipe – respondió con voz calmada.

-Bien – lo miro serio - pues si tengo que acompañarte me quiero despedir de mi familia -

-No, príncipe ya no hay tiempo -

-Pues no me iré si no hablo con mis hermanos –Leonardo no dejaría esa posición - solo un minuto a solas, es lo único que te pido después de eso seré todo tuyo… sin familia, sin hermano ni nadie solo yo… -

El guardián miro detenidamente a Leonardo y lo pensó un momento.

-Me da su palabra de que así será –

Leonardo asintió serio.

-Te doy mi palabra -

Pronuncio unas extrañas palabras y al terminar Leonardo y sus hermanos aparecieron en su habitación de nuevo.

-Eso sí que da miedo viejos – Mikey se sobo sus brazo por un escalofrió repentino.

-Bien, tenemos muy poco tiempo – Leonardo se apresuro a hablar - escúchenme y no me interrumpan –

Sus hermanos solo lo observaban, se acerco a Miguel ángel y tomo su hombro, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo.

-Por lo que más quieras Mikey… entrena duro y deja de comer tanto por favor tienes un gran espíritu… no lo desperdicies tanto y nunca pero nunca dejes de hacer reír a la gente – le sonrió - tu tienes el don de alegrar todo, incluso a mí que según Raph soy el más aburrido… sigue así recuerda esto que te digo sin Mikey esta familia no es feliz ¿ok? –

Miguel ángel se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Leonardo nunca le había dicho eso, de hecho el pensaba que en verdad lo fastidiaba mucho.

-Y recuerda nunca me fastidiaste… siempre me gustaba que me interrumpieras de echo me moría de la risa pero nunca te lo iba a decir… bueno hasta hoy… eres todo un orgullo para mí -

Luego dirigió la mirada hacía Donatello y se acerco tomando su hombro de igual manera.

Dony… Dony, ¿qué te puedo decir el cerebro de la familia? te tengo que decir que todo lo que me decías respecto a tu invento de las cien palabras que decías solo diez entendía, pero aun así me gustaba escucharte de verdad me gustaba me hacia pensar en que si fueras humano tendrías un gran futuro allá arriba, nunca cambies y pon en cintura a estos dos cuando no entiendan yo siempre he pensado que tu eres uno de los mas cabales de esta familia, al igual que le dije a Mikey… nunca vallas a darte por vencido en nada y sigue como eres y no dejes de inventar nada y ten cuidado con alguna explosión que el maestro Splinter ya no corre como antes -

Donatello se sintió muy bien al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo nunca pensó que Leo lo tuviera en ese aspecto de brillante.

Por último se puso frente afrente con Raphael lo tomo con las dos manos en sus hombros.

Raphael… siempre mi pequeño dolor de cabeza, siempre terco, testarudo, voluntarioso, desobediente y por ultimo lo más importante leal, nunca te lo dije pero envidiaba como hacías las cosas sin pensar tanto en que dirán tienes un gran valor como para guiar a esta familia ahora que yo me valla… quiero que te quedes a cargo, esta vez como tú lo querías desde el principio tu serás el líder, tendrás una gran responsabilidad para ello y podrás, siempre supe que si algún día faltara yo… tu serias el indicado para estar al frente de los demás , siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y nunca nadie me desespero tanto como tú, eso es mucho que decir tienes un talento para eso que nadie tuvo -

A Raphael se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas y en un impulso arrebatado abrazo a Leonardo sorprendiéndolo por el repentino impulso de su hermano hacia él.

-Prométeme que vas a volver y que no vas a morir –

Donatello y Mikey se unieron en ese abrazo y Leonardo solo abrió mas los brazos recibiéndolos con afecto y solo atino a decir.

-No puedo prometer algo que no se… no sería justo para ustedes –

En ese momento toda la habitación se ilumino y de pronto estaban nuevamente en el dojo, Shenn se acerco y jalo nuevamente a Leonardo separándolo bruscamente de sus hermanos.

-Es tiempo ya -

-Espera me despediré de mi padre - Leonardo se zafo de su mano y se puso frente al maestro splinter, lo abrazo sin previo aviso.

-Gracias por todo padre… cuide a mis hermanos y enséñelos como lo hizo con migo - lo soltó y le hiso reverencia – gracias sensei –

Leonardo le dio la espalda, no quería llorar frente a él, por su parte el maestro no hizo ningún movimiento y se quedo solo así parado viendo a Leo dirigirse ante Abril y Casey, al acercarse Abril se aventó hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Woww ¿eso significa que me vas a extrañar? –

-Leo, no te vayas… al menos promete que estarás bien -

-Todo está bien abril, no pasa nada cuídate y te encargo a mis hermanos… yo también te extrañare –

Voltea y arquea una ceja dirigiendo ahora la mirada a Casey.

-Casey por favor ya no sonsaques mas a Raphael ¿ok? Y por favor cuida a Abril ella es una gran chica.

Shenn nuevamente lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo casi a rastras a la mitad del dojo.

-Ya no esperare mas – dijo en tono molesto.

-Escúchame tarado – Raphael apretó los dientes – si te atreves a jalar una vez a mi hermano… te juro pedazo de basura que será la última vez que uses esas manos en tu maldita y miserable vida -

-Es que ya he perdido mucho tiempo, con tanta despedida como voy a endurecer un corazón que no quiere dejar a su familia -

Leonardo volteo rápidamente a ver una foto que estaba colgada en un muro del dojo, los demás voltearon a ver lo que veía Leonardo con tanto esmero.

-¿Recuerdan cuando nos tomamos esa foto?... yo nunca lo olvidare -

El guardián puso ambas manos en los hombros de Leonardo y comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¡¡Leo, espera!! – Raphael lo llamo con apuro.

-¡¡No… Leo!! - todos comenzaron a gritar.

Leonardo solo los miro con una media sonrisa y su voz se perdió junto con su imagen diciendo estas últimas palabras que agolparon en el pecho de su familia.

-Siempre los llevare con migo… estarán en mi corazón por siempre… -

Leonardo desapareció dejando ver por ultimo aquella sonrisa tranquila y sincera que salía de ese rostro lleno de confianza y paz.

Raphael, Donatello y Mikey corrieron justo en el lugar donde desaparecieron y se dejaron caer de rodillas llorando…

Raphael termino lanzando un grito frustrado.

-¡Leo…! nunca se lo dije … pero en verdad que estaba orgulloso de él y claro… claro, que yo también te quiero… nunca te odie… nunca… -

Y así quedaron a la mitad del dojo, derrotados al saber que no pudieron impedir la partida de su hermano mayor…


	9. De amor a odio

Hola a todos :P

Estare un pokillo atrasada en las historis pero no demasiado, solo paciencia y de ves en cuando me dare una escapada

Como hoy para subir un capitulo de las historias

Gracias y mil gracias por los reviews y animos

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando menos se lo imagino Leonardo se encontraba en un lugar extrañamente familiar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- miro a su alrededor - creo que conozco este lugar-

-Claro que lo conoces, has estado aquí un par de veces – extiende la mano señalando el lugar - estamos en el nexus de batalla –

Leonardo cayó en cuenta efectivamente se encontraba en el famoso nexus de batalla, de pronto una voz familiar lo saco del asombro por el lugar en que estaba.

-Señor guardián a tardado un poco en llegar ya tenemos todo listo para que entre en la dimensión del tiempo -esa voz era ni más ni menos que de Usagi.

Leonardo permanecía a las espaldas del guardián.

-¿Y bien? – busca con la mirada - ¿donde está el elegido? –

Shenn estaba a punto de decir algo pero Leonardo salió de pronto de sus espaldas asombrando a su amigo.

-¿Leonardo san? –

-Usagi – le dijo con gusto -¿como estas?-

-Leonardo… pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, la verdad no se mucho del asunto a grandes rasgos pero… Shenn me trajo aquí por… -

El guardián interrumpió a Leonardo y termino de hablar por el.

-El es el elegido Dragón y además el es el avatar de los dioses -

-¡¡Que!! Leonardo san es el elegido y avatar – puso cara de asombro - no lo puedo creer -

La cara de Usagi de alegría por tener nuevamente a su amigo frente a el cambio a una tristeza infinita, nunca creo que su amigo… su mejor amigo fuera aquel destinado por la profecía.

-No… puede ser… -

-Calmate Usagi – puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo - ¿tan malo es? –

Usagi iba a responder la pregunta pero el gran Daimio iba llegando y se aproximo al guardián.

-Shenn ¿ya está todo listo?-

El guardián hizo una reverencia.

-Gran Daimio el elegido ya está aquí, pero ay algo mas el avatar por fin apareció – dio un suspiro- el avatar también es el elegido de Dragón –

-¿Cómo es posible que el avatar sea el mismo elegido Dragon? – dijo sorprendido, pero pronto se percato de la presencia de Leonardo en el lugar.

-¿Leonardo hijo que haces aquí? –

Usagi con un tono triste respondió la pregunta hecha por el Daimio.

-Leonardo san es el avatar elegido dragón –

El Daimio se acerco con el rostro contrariado a Leonardo, repentinamente lo abrazo.

-Hijo, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que había algo especial en ti, pero nunca me imagine que tú fueras el avatar príncipe dragón – bajo la mirada -lo siento tanto por tu padre –

Soltó a Leonardo y miro a Shenn.

-La familia de este chico es muy especial para mí…¿cómo lo tomo? -

-El padre del muchacho creo que ya lo sabía, pero sus hermanos en especial uno de ellos no lo tomaron muy bien –

Usagi dio media sonrisa.

-Ese debió de haber sido Raphael san, aunque no lo admita quiere mucho a Leonardo san –

-Hijo - el Daimio se dirigió a Leonardo - escucha, a donde vas a ir no hay lugar para tu familia en tu corazón, va a ser muy duro pero ya nada te une a ellos – suspiro profundo - se fuerte hijo vas a cambiar y mucho al grado que ni ti te reconocerás, pero será necesario para salvar a este mundo – negó con la cabeza - hijo como lo lamento -

Leonardo no entendía nada si antes era confuso ahora lo era peor, aquellas palabras del Daimio se parecían a las de su padre.

Usagi se acerco a él y le dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Se fuerte Leonardo san el destino del mundo está en tus manos -se inclino ante él y dio media vuelta.

-Usagi espera no te vayas - Leonardo lo llamo pero él nunca volteo.

-Lo siento Leonardo san – dijo sin voltear - pero para mí no es fácil decir a mi mejor amigo adiós – y siguió su camino perdiéndose su figura por el pasillo.

-Ya vamos, no quiero perder tiempo – dijo de pronto el guardian.

El Daimio se giro ante Leonardo y lo miro a los ojos fijamente, tratando de guardar esa última mirada noble en su mente.

-Hasta pronto príncipe Dragon – se inclino y se marcho al igual que Usagi.

Shenn tomo del brazo a Leonardo nuevamente a jalándolo bruscamente.

-Oye espera – trataba de zafarse - ya te había dicho que yo puedo caminar -

-No te soltare, desde aquí empieza mi tarea –

-¿A si?... y cual es – lo miro ya fastidiado.

-Convertir tu corazón en una dura roca sin sentimientos y llena de odio -

-¿¡Que!? -

Pronto se abrió una puerta y lo empujo fuertemente cayendo de rodilla pesadamente al suelo y lastimando su cuerpo, el lo voltea a ver con coraje en los ojos.

-Así me gusta – sonrió irónico - ódiame si quieres… será mejor así -

La puerta se fue cerrando y la mirada de Leonardo se perdió dentro de la habitación una mirada llena de compasión que ya no vería nadie jamás… jamás.


	10. Inesperada Verdad

Muy bien aca un nuevo cap :P

Gracias por sus review y si el otro estuvo cortito XD

Por eso en recompensa otro nuevo pronto XD

Espero y les guste, ya viene lo bueno y sorprendente destino para todos…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la guarida todos estaban inconsolables no hacia ni media hora que ya se había marchado Leonardo, y ya la guarida se veía triste y sombria.

-No lo puedo creer que ya nunca vayamos a ver a Leo –Mikey decía lastimero.

-¡Cállate Mikey! no digas nunca, nadie nos ha detenido jamás no veo por qué tendríamos que hacerlo ahora –

Abril se cerco a Raphael y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Raphael… dime que podemos hacer algo para que vuelve yo no puedo admitir que no lo tendremos en nuestras vidas mas… -

- Tienes razón – Donatello los miro decidido - algo debemos de hacer, el nunca se detenía y nosotros tampoco -

-Oiga maestro ¿acaso no dijo ese estúpido del guardián que irían al nexo de batalla? –Casey creyó recordar que se dirigían a ese lugar.

-Así es maestro, el sujeto dijo algo de una habitación de tiempo -

El maestro aun no se recuperaba de la partida de Leonardo y por lo tanto no escuchaba a sus hijos, Raphael se acero y quedo frente a él.

-¿Le dolió mucho no sensei?

El maestro miro fijamente a Raphael a los ojos su mirada revelaba el pesar que sentía.

-El Leonardo que se fue no será ni la cuarta parte del que veremos después -

-¿A qué se refiere maestro? -pregunto abril

-En Leonardo cambiaran todo, lo harán duro y frio… lo harán sentir un odio inmenso – suspiro - eso es lo que más me duele, que la nobleza y amor de Leonardo desparecerá lo trataran de tal manera que solo odio tendrá -

-Pero no podemos permitir eso –Donatello no podía permitir ese cambio en su hermano - algo podemos hacer no es justo -

Raphael se sentía impotente pues sabía que Leonardo podría sentir toda clase de sentimientos excepto odio.

-Vamos al nexo de batalla – hablo de pronto - vamos sensei al menos quiero ver a Leonardo sea como sea -

Todos opinaron lo mismo ellos querían estar cerca de el como siempre lo estaba con ellos, el sensei lo pensaba mucho y su rostro no daba otra alternativa.

- No creo que sea prudente, quizás lo que veamos no nos guste mucho -

-¡¡Maldición!!- grito de pronto -¡maldita profecía y maldito Leonardo por aceptarla! –

-¡Raphael no hables así no digas eso de Leonardo! – Donatello se molesto - nosotros vimos que no tuvo opción -

-Es que eso le pasa por ser tan malditamente perfecto, ¿porque demonios no fue diferente? – sus ojos mostraban desesperación -¡ por eso lo odio… lo odio! -dio un fuerte golpe al costal que estaba en el dojo.

-Cálmate Raphael, yo también me siento muy mal pero no es culpa de Leonardo, es su naturaleza ser así, desde pequeño recuerdo que siempre era muy entregado a su entrenamiento, muy ordenado, de hecho está mal que lo diga pero siempre fue mejor que nosotros, no me extraña que lo eligieran para esta misión -

-Es por eso que lo detesto Donatello, si no hubiera sido tan perfecto el… - Raphael no podía continuar sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Todavía estaría con nosotros ¿no Raph?- termino Mikey en tono melancólico.

Raphael de nuevo miro al maestro-

-¡Vamos al nexo de batalla! usted nos puede llevar- adelanto unos pasos - recuerdo que una vez usted se fue…nosotros lo seguimos y vimos como dibujo algo en una pared y así llego -

-Es verdad… recuerdo que Leonardo hizo lo que usted y así llegamos con usted ¿recuerdan chicos? -

-Si Mikey recuerdo eso –termino Donatello.

-Escúchenme hijos si vamos al Leonardo que encontremos no nos va a gustar nada –

-¿Pero de qué habla?... si hace apenas unos minutos que se fue – Mikey sonaba curioso - ¿que tanto pudo haber cambiado en este tiempo? -

-¡No perdamos más tiempo y vamos ya! -

-Bien hijos… iremos, yo también estoy muy preocupado por Leonardo, pero pasa lo que pase no se decepcionen de su hermano -

-¿Yo también puedo ir maestro Splinter? - Abril se acerco al maestro.

-No es prudente hija, ese lugar no es para ti, además no quiero que veas a Leonardo como lo encontraremos -

-Ya basta de ridiculeces – Raphael interrumpió - ¿pues como nos vamos a encontrar a Leonardo? ya me harte de escuchar lo mismo, ¿porque mejor no vamos ya y lo averiguamos? y asi tendremos opción de decir que nos gusta o no -

-Bien, vamos ahora dijo el maestro Splinter – comenzó caminar fuera de la guarida.

-Dense prisa tontos- Raphael apuro el paso - rápido antes de que se arrepienta -

-Hey, soquete quiero que investigues en la red si ha habido algo raro últimamente – se dirigió a Casey - quiero saber quiénes son los otros elegidos –

-Dalo por echo Raph –

-Espero y Leo se encuentre bien – dijo abril para si misma.

Después de un rato ya estaban en un callejón obscuro, el sensei trazo unos dibujos extraños en la pared y pronuncio unas palabras y se ilumino toda la pared y así la atravesaron, llegando al nexo de batalla

-¡¡Wuooow!! – se expreso Mikey asombrado - ya se me había olvidado lo extraño que era todo eso -

-Ya déjate de tonterías – Raphael le dio un zape - vamos rápido al palacio quiero saber en donde rayos metió ese estúpido guardián a Leo -

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio entrando todos encontraron a Usagi sentado en un pilar con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-¡Hey Usagi! -le grito Donatello.

Usagi volteo extrañado y miro al sensei y a las tortugas, de un salto llego hasta ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Creo saber a que han venido, solo no sé si fue lo correcto - dijo con una mirada triste.

-Oye Usagi ¿donde esta mi hermano? - pregunto Raphael.

-El ahora está en la dimensión del tiempo, según si no me equivoco en unas diez horas saldrán -

-¿Que tiene de especial esa dimensión? –

-En esa dimensión Donatello san, un día es un año a lo que me refiero es que así tendrán el suficiente tiempo de preparar a tu hermano -

-¿Prepararlo… como?- esta vez pregunto Mikey.

En ese momento el daimio apareció detrás de ellos y le contesto a Mikey.

-Haciéndolo frio y sin sentimientos - todos voltearon rápido y asombrados - Splinter amigo cuanto lo lamento, nunca creí que uno de tus hijos fuera el avatar elegido dragón -

El sensei solo bajo la mirada y se puso triste.

-Daimio ¿que quiere decir con cambiar a Leo? - pregunto Donatello.

-Te explicare la misión del dragón – respiro profundo - es acabar con las otras seis personas, pero la misión del avatar es acabar con los espíritus que duermen en los seis elegidos, el les dará muerte para siempre, ya nunca podrán volver a resurgir, pero la misión es más dura ya que los espíritus dragones están mesclados con los de los elegidos, es por eso que tu hermano debe de cambiar no debe de quedar ni una sola gota de bondad en el ,ya que si flaqueara fracasaría en su misión.

-¿Y como piensan lograr eso si mi hermano no es así? - decía Raphael molesto.

-Shenn está ahora en la dimensión del tiempo, para ellos es un año durante ese tiempo Shenn lo tratara de una manera que comenzara a odiarlo hará que despierte su magia poco a poco haciendo que el rencor que sienta se vuelva ganas de matar – le era difícil explicar eso a la familia de Leonardo - le enseñara imágenes que no son reales por ejemplo… ustedes, Shenn hará que parezca que ustedes nunca lo quisieron que siempre lo odiaron y que siempre lo usaron, y así usara todo lo que sea necesario para que Leonardo sienta odio, un odio profundo ante todo y todos para que cuando llegue la hora de morir en verdad desee morir..

La cara de los chicos fue de un asombro total, nunca creyeron que se trataba de eso, cambiar totalmente a su hermano.

-¡¡Eso es una maldita aberración!! – Raphael estaba furioso - ¿con que derecho le van a hacer esto a mi hermano? – la ira le ganaba -¡¡con que derecho!! – miro con un odio al Daimio - ¿donde esta esa maldita habitación? – miro alrededor - ¡¡voy a sacar a mi hermano ahora!! -

-No puedes – dijo con voz profunda - no debes interferir en la profecía – el Daimio entendía esa reacción - Ya nada pueden hacer ahora… nada – suspiro resignado - los llevare a la habitación y ahí esperaran a que salgan-

En el trajecito mientras caminaban Usagi miro a Raphael.

-La verdad es que nunca me imagine que esto pasaría –dirigió la mirada al frente - nosotros esperábamos a dos personas distintas… no a una sola y mucho menos que fuera Leonardo san -

-Y nosotros nunca pensamos que la vida nos iba a cagar más de lo que ya estábamos – termino Raphael en tono ironico.

-¿A qué? –

-A nada Usagi… nada -

De pronto quedaron parados frente a una puerta muy grande.

-Aquí esperaremos hasta que la puerta se habrá – señalo el Daimio.

Se miraron unos a otros y todos se sentaron a un lado de la puerta a esperar, el Daimio se acerco a ellos.

-Amigo mío – se dirigió a Splinter – tu y tus hijos deben de estar consientes de que el Leonardo que salga de ahí será muy diferente de la última vez que lo dejaron – los miro serio - el nunca será el mismo hasta antes de su muerte… el será como nunca lo hubieran imaginado –

Los chicos no le devolvieron la mirada y solo observaban la puerta y rogaban a dios que todo aquello que les dijeron sea una absurda y estúpida mentira.

Diez horas después todos se pusieron de pie cuando se empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta y lo que empezaron a ver los dejo sin aliento…


	11. No soy el mismo

Hola a todos de nuevo :P

Me apure un poquillo para subir este capitulo

Lo bueno y sorprendente viene ya y un cambio repentino en los planes de leonardo lo afectara mas de lo que piensa.

Mil gracias por sus review y apoyo

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo comenzó a salir de la habitación con paso lento y firme, se veía diferente en muchos aspectos… la bandana que llevaba en sus ojos ya no era azul sino negra, tenía un especie de chaleco negro y llevaba como un estilo de guantes negros de piel y con sus dedos libres, todos lo observaban de arriba a abajo, pero lo que más les llamo la atención era su mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno,

Tenía algunos rasguños y pequeñas cicatrices además se veía cansado, detrás salía Shenn al igual que Leo tenia algunos moretones más visibles que a Leonardo y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha que pasaba en medio del ojo.

Leonardo se detuvo mirando a sus hermanos se veía mas alto que ellos en el tiempo que paso para el creció un poco mas y sus musculo eran más torneado que los de antes incluso más que a Raphael, Shenn se dirigió al gran Daimio.

-Mi trabajo está hecho – mira a Leonardo - casi me cuesta la vida en ello… pero lo hizo bien – dio una risa a medias - este chico nunca será lo mismo -

Leonardo puso cara de fastidio cuando Shenn lo llamo chico, lanzo una mirada de coraje y solo basto un movimiento de dedo y Shenn salió disparado a varios metros del lugar sorprendiendo a todos.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me harta que me digas chica – su mirada se vio furiosa - dirígete a mí con más respeto si en algo valoras tu inútil existencia -

Todos se quedaron admirados al ver el poder de Leonardo pero más aun, la manera en que hablo no era su costumbre expresarse asi de alguien.

Raphael adelanto unos pasos hacia su hermano quedando frente a el.

-Leonardo ¿estás bien… que fue lo que te paso en esa habitación? -

Leonardo le sostuvo la mirada ninguna expresión de gusto por verlo o sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro.

-Mira… no me paso nada que te importe mucho a ti – le sostuvo la mirada - digamos que deje de ser el fiero líder, el perfecto o el Splinter junior como me llamabas – lo empujo con el dedo - fíjate que descubrí el mundo real, y me gusto más que como estaba antes… ahora que sabes cómo soy te recomiendo que te alejes de mi – miro a sus otros dos hermanos – y te recomiendo que ellos también… no me fastidien -

-¿Por que dices que nos alejemos? – Donatello hablo.

Leonardo dio una mirada cansada y de fastidio.

-Por que son un estorbo ya descubrí que estaba harto de ustedes de cuidarlos para que tuvieran su pequeña vida mientras yo me hastiaba mi vida cuidándolos ahora que ya no soy ni la mitad de lo que era antes y que ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes me siento libre y mejor, ahora háganse y háganme un favor no me hablen y aléjense de mi.

Hizo a un lado a Raphael con una mano empujándolo y llamo a Shenn.

-Date prisa quiero la ultima prueba para ir a aniquilar a los seis dragones, se me hace tarde para desaparecer de este maldito mundo de una vez por todas -

Leonardo siguió caminando encontrándose con Usagi en el camino , le dio una reverencia y Leonardo solo lo miro por encima del hombro y siguió adelante como si no hubiera visto a nadie importante.

-No… no puedo creer ¿quién demonios es? - Raphael volteo rápidamente y se lanzo sobre Shenn y puso la punta de su zai en su garganta - ¡ahora me dices que demonios le hiciste a mi hermano! -

Leonardo detuvo su marcha y se giro rápidamente alzo una mano y elevo a Raphael dejándolo sorprendido elevado en el aire, despacio lo puso a un lado de Shenn.

-No… no, no - negó con el dedo sonriendo - a ese maldito yo lo voy a matar pero aun me sirve, así que déjamelo a mí - se volteo y siguió caminando – no te metas donde no te llaman -

El gran Daimio miro a Raphael.

-Creo que tu hermano no se ha olvidado de ustedes-

-¿Por qué lo dice que… no vio la manera en que me hablo? -

-Si, pero también mire la forma en que te bajo al suelo, no te tiro como lo hizo con zen, te puso muy lentamente en el piso -

Raphael se quedo pensando y dio media sonrisa.

-Después de todo creo que nadie puede cambiar a Leonardo totalmente -

Miguel ángel se acerco al maestro Splinter preocupado y asombrado.

-Maestro nunca pensé escuchar a Leonardo hablar de esta manera –

-Lo se hijos – bajo la mirada – perdimos a nuestro Leonardo -

-Vengan acompáñenme – dijo el Daimio - sera mejor que vean con sus propios ojos el poder que ahora tiene Leonardo -

Todos siguieron al daimio y subieron al dojo central en ese lugar justo en el centro se encontraba Leonardo frente a Shenn.

-Ahora – dijo Shenn.

Leonardo comenzó a elevarse a varios metros del suelo una luz negra lo rodeo y comenzó a gritar, una fuerte energía recorría el lugar todo comenzaba a temblar y todos se sostenían de lo que podían, Leonardo comenzó a descender y la luz empezó a desaparecer pero el que estaba ahí no era el Leonardo que salió de la habitación, su cuerpo brillaba y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, su cuerpo se veía muy poderoso.

El gran daimio comenzó a hablar y se dirigió ante splinter.

-Viejo amigo ese es tu hijo Leonardo, ahora con su verdadera apariencia – levanta una mano - he aquí al avatar príncipe dragón.

Las otras tres tortugas miraron al ahora Leonardo.

-¿Su verdadera apariencia? – pregunto Donatello.

-Si hijo, tu hermano a despertado su verdadero poder –

Miguel ángel observaba a Leonardo de arriba abajo.

- Wuoooow – se expreso asombrado - creo que ahora karai lo va a querer mas – termino divertido.

Raphael y Donatello le dieron un buen zape en la cabeza.

-Hay por dios Mikey en lo que te pones a pensar ahora –

El gran daimio puso cara de sorpresa.

-Dijo… ¿karai? – se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre - acaso mencionaron ¿karai… la hija de shereder? -

El maestro splinter asintió.

-Mi hijo Leonardo y la hija de shereder, creo que tienen una clase de entendimiento -

-¿Entendimiento? - Mikey de nuevo – no, nada de eso ellos se quieren y no lo admiten – concluyo con cara divertida.

-No lo puedo creer, de verdad que el destino se ha ensañado con tu hijo amigo -

-Pero, ¿por que dice eso daimio? – Donatello pregunto.

-La hija de shereder es la elegida de uno de los seis dragones -

-¡¿Qué?!... no lo puedo creer – levanto las manos – esto ya es demasiado –

-Leo ya lo sabe - decía Raphael con seriedad.

El gran Daimio negó con la cabeza.

-Yo nunca me imagine que entre ellos había algo, incluso llegue a imaginar que eran enemigos jurados -

-Pues entonces dígaselo, el tiene derecho de saber que la tiene que matar - decía Raphael con la cara descompuesta.

-El gran daimio miro a Leonardo desde la parte superior.

-Príncipe dragón, necesito hablar contigo sube ahora -

Leonardo todavía con aquel poder en su cuerpo llamo a Shenn y de un salto llego a la parte superior del dojo, miro a sus hermanos y a su padre, les lanzo una mirada pero no de odio, si no como desorientado como si no quisiera que lo vieran así.

-¿De que quiere hablar con migo? como ya lo había dicho no quiero perder más tiempo quiero acabar con todo esto ya – su voz sonaba apresurada - lo único que quiero es acabar con los otros seis pobres diablos y terminar con mi maldita vida y pronto.

Al escuchar estas palabras Raphael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello se acercaron.

-¿Qué dijiste…te vas a matar? nos prometiste que no ibas a morir- Raphael le reclamaba.

Leonardo a toda respuesta les dio la espalda.

-Yo recuerdo que no prometía lo que no sabia –

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes …¿qué piensas hacer? - decía Donatello

-Lo que escucharon matar y morir, yo no quiero vivir así de esta manera y como no tengo otra opción, después de todo eso será un gran alivio atravesar mi corazón con una espada y morir – su voz se quebró un poco - morir eso es lo mejor, morir es mi mejor opción -

Nadie daba crédito a lo que escuchaban, Leonardo hablando de esa manera, aquella persona como el mar tranquilo sea vuelto todo un remolino que no encontraba su lugar, el maestro Splinter se acerco a Leonardo.

-Hijo ¿por que hablas de esa manera hay algo que te esta incomodando? – estiro un poco su mano – soy tu padre hijo déjame ayudar… -

Leonardo en tono furioso y cansado miro al maestro y lanzo un grito acompañado con una risa irónica muy al estilo Raphael no dejando de terminar a su padre de hablar.

-¡¡Incomodo!!... no, no claro que no, quien se atreve a pensar tal cosa - decía poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza - ¿qué cree usted? que sabiendo todo lo que se ahora, voy a tener mi vida de antes… pues no si antes ya estaba con un peso sobre mis hombros ¿pues que cree? le tengo noticias nuevas… ahora tengo cincuenta veces más, todo el maldito año que quede encerrado con ese maldito guardián me hizo cada minuto cada segundo desear mi muerte, nadie… nadie y me refiero a nadie me había tratado como una basura como lo hizo este maldito, su trabajo o no… creo saber que lo disfruto bastante, nunca pensé sentir odio por alguien hasta que entre en esa maldita habitación – tomo aire agitado - ¿ahora tengo que matar a los otros imbéciles sean quien sean no? ahora usted cree que algo me incomoda… lo único que quiero es morirme de una maldita vez ya -

-No hables así Leonardo – Mikey le dijo con cara molesta.

Leonardo a toda respuesta solo volteo los ojos con fastidio.

-Entonces vete y no escuches nada, deja de ser infantil y ve la realidad que es -

-Leonardo ¿por qué cambiaste tanto? – Donatello no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado.

-Bien, te tengo noticias yo no cambie por gusto a mi – puso las manos en su pecho - me hicieron así, si te gusta o no es tu problema -

Volteo y miro a todos y con una voz fuerte.

-Nuevas noticias… ya no soy leonardo, ahora soy el príncipe avatar dragón, y yo no pedí esto y sin embargo lo soy – los miro a todos - así que ya basta de mirarme como un maldito loco háganse a la idea de una vez por todas que el fiero líder, el perfecto, el splinter junior "Leonardo" ya no existe – su rostro por una fracción de segundo mostro algo de tristeza - ya no soy el mismo…no lo soy –

Un silencio quedo en ese breve momento el tierno y dulce leonardo había desaparecido para siempre…


	12. Rivales conosidos

Hola :P

Ahora si que sufrirá Leo u.u

Se acerca el final…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al decir esas últimas palabras a Raphael se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta y se puso a pensar en lo que debió de haber pasado Leo para pensar de la manera en lo que lo hacía, el maestro splinter se alejo un poco de Leonardo.

-Perdón hijo, aun no me hago a la idea de quién eres ahora y de lo que estas sufriendo… aunque no lo creas yo sé más que nadie por lo que estas pasando - haciendo una pequeña reverencia - perdóneme príncipe dragón –

Leonardo lo miro serio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No se incline ante mi – cerro los ojos un breve momento - solo no lo haga -

El maestro splinter solo asintió con una sonrisa grande pues después de todo aún lo trato con un poco de respeto, quizás su hijo aun estaba dentro de esa dura fachada.

-Príncipe dragón llego la hora de la reunión - el gran daimio comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy listo - contesto Leonardo.

-¿Reunión… a que se refieren? -dijo Donatello.

Shenn intervino contestando.

-Se refiere a la reunión de los guardianes con sus protegidos.

-¿Ósea qué se van a reunir los otros seis elegidos? - decía Mikey curioso.

-Sí - continuo Usagi - todos se reúnen con sus guardianes, ese pequeño instante es solo una tregua por ese momento en lo que se conocen, solo así comienza la guerra… todos ubican el rostro de sus contrincantes y se desata la cacería seis contra uno -

-Seis contra Leo ¿no? - termino Raphael.

-Así es Raphael san –suspiro – el elegido por Galaxiar será el oponente más poderoso es el elegido para acabar con tu hermano -

-Shenn - llamo Leonardo.

-Aquí estoy… vamos ya – camino al lado de Leonardo.

Leonardo comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar central de luchas ahí seria la reunión, Raphael llamo a Leonardo.

-Leo espera, hay algo que tienes que saber -

-No quiero escucharte ni perder el tiempo – lo mira molesto – aléjate - siguió caminando.

-Ya están aquí - zen de pronto dijo.

Cuando iban entrando a la arena de pelea seis guardianes estaban de pie formando un circulo que faltaba cerrar, Leonardo se coloco cerrando el círculo, pero de pronto Leonardo observo a uno de los elegidos y lo llamo por su nombre.

-¿karai? –

-¿Leonardo? – dijo sorprendida - ¿eres tú? -

Karai estaba ahí con su guardián, ella se dio cuenta de cómo lucia Leonardo su cuerpo aun presentaba su poder y sus ojos estaban en blanco totalmente sin mencionar la bandana negra y no azul.

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿qué haces aquí? - la atajo Leonardo.

-Yo soy la elegida de Dujin y mi nombre creo que ya lo sabes -

Leonardo puso cara de sorpresa no supo qué hacer, karai miro a Raphael y a los demás.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? –les dijo molesta – bueno quizá sea mi oportunidad para acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas –

Raphael y compañía sacaron sus armas.

-Pues ya te estás tardando – puso posición de batalla - aquí estamos -

Karai puso cara de enfado.

-Aquí estamos para saber quién es quién - Shenn comenzó a hablar- guardianes presenten a sus protegidos -

Uno de los guardianes tomo de los hombros a la chica que tenia frente a el.

-Ella es mi protegida Eren es la elegida por Gamsirix - la chica no se veía tan malvada, sino mas bien asustada.

El segundo guardián dijo.

-El es Johan y el elegido por Kimdales -

El tercer guardián hablo.

-Ella es karai y es la elegida por Galaxiar –

Los otros tres guardianes no llevaban elegido, tenían la mirada segura pero no hablaban ni decían nada.

-¿Sus elegidos guardianes? – pregunto Shenn.

-Preséntanos primero a tu elegido Shenn – un guardián hablo – ¿o no vale la pena presentarlo? –

Shenn dio una especie de gruñido y comenzó.

-El es Leonardo elegido por Artanís – sonrió triunfante - y además el es el avatar de los dioses él es el príncipe avatar dragón -

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa pero mas karai ella sabia del príncipe dragón pero nunca creyó que se tratara de Leonardo.

-¿Cómo? – dijo asombrada.

-¿Que acaso no escuchaste karai?- dijo irónico Leonardo.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Raphael.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -

-Si… es Leonardo o el maldito como es tu costumbre llamarlo -

Karai volteo a ver a Leonardo una vez mas sorprendida.

-Leonardo ¿en verdad eres tú el príncipe dragón? -

-Sí, soy yo karai -

La cara de karai se descompuso gradualmente.

-Parece que nuestro destino es pelear siempre ¿no? -

-Antes no lo era pero ahora parece que si - contesto Leonardo.

Los demás guardianes miraron a Leonardo sorprendidos y se dirigieron a Shenn.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste él es el avatar y elegido de Artanís y los dioses? –

-Si –confirmo - así es, esta será la última batalla así que lo que queda es vida o muerte -

karai seguía ahí mirando fijamente a Leonardo y el a su vez.

-¿Asi que tienes que matarme… no? - le dijo karai.

-Si y después tengo que matarme -Leonardo contesto.

-Conozco el destino que lleva el elegido de Artanís, y dime ¿tendrás el valor de matarme ya que me has perdonado la vida varias veces? -

-Si quiero o no, ese es mi destino y si lo puedo cambiar lo hare y si no pues te mato y ya – termino frio.

Karai puso cara de sorpresa.

-Entonces si me matarías -

-De verdad eres tú – frunció el ceño - pero te ves muy diferente, no me refiero a que ahora eres, sino diferente por dentro – lo mira seria -¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? -

-Así soy ahora y así seré hasta el día de mi muerte –

-Sin embargo yo no sé si me dé tanto placer matarte – lo miro con un deje de tristeza – no sé si pueda matarte -

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo, y lo harás porque siempre lo has hecho, tuviste tanto tiempo para poder cambiar y ver la realidad de lo que es tu padre, pero nunca lo hiciste, siempre quise abrirte los ojos pero nunca me dejaste y a la vez no me rechazabas ahora dime ¿que es lo que te motivaba a hacerlo? -

Karai solo le sostuvo la mirada.

-Siempre pensé que había algo en ti muy diferente a los demás, quizá sea el honor que tienes o tus reglas siempre tan rectas… quizá si no fueras enemigo de mi padre, no me hubiera importado nada y tu y yo – no termino de hablar.

-Lo que fue ya no será - Leonardo karai y con una media sonrisa - muy tarde para tratar algo que no pudiste decir a tiempo, tuvimos la oportunidad ¿recuerdas?, y lo dejaste ir después de lo paso, ahora todo es distinto, yo mismo soy distinto con la diferencia de que yo no tuve elección a decidir y tu sí. -

-Basta de tanta palabra – hablo uno de los guardianes – Creo que llego la hora de presentar a nuestros elegidos – sonrió malvado.

Todos miraban a esos tres guardianes su mirada no daban confianza la expectación era grande.

-Comenzare yo – el señor Amrodis tiene a su elegido – levanta la mano un poco y una luz sale de el – su nombre es Miguel Ángel –

Leonardo pone cara de sorpresa y ante los ojos de todos Mikey comienza a desaparecer.

-¡Mikey! – grito Raphael.

-¡Noo! – Donatello trato de agarrar su brazo pero no pudo.

-¡Hijo! – Splinter trato de sostenerlo pero ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué está pasando Shenn? – Leonardo se giro a su guardián.

-Mi señor Elrorr también presenta su elegido – habla el otro guardián y levanta la mano igual – su nombre es Donatello –

-¡Que! – Dice Raphael - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – se gira frustrado hacia Donatello que desaparece igual que Mikey - ¡Donatello! – grita.

-¡No puede ser! – el gran Daimio no da crédito a lo sucedido.

-Falta mi elegido – sonríe el ultimo guardia – el elegido por Galaxiar… el que dará muerte al príncipe dragón – levanta la mano – su nombre es Raphael –

Todos se quedaron pasmados, a Leo sintió como su sangre se puso fría de aquella impresión.

-No… -susurro Raphael – yo no…no puedo ser… - comenzó a desaparecer - ¡yo no matare a mi hermano! – grito al momento de desaparecer.

-¡Shenn! – grito Leonardo -¿Qué demonios pasa? –

En un segundo sus hermanos aparecieron frente a los guardianes ellos los tenían sostenidos por los hombros, los tenían inmovilizados.

-Aquí tienes frente a ti príncipe dragón a tus hermanos – hablo el guardián de Raphael – me pregunto ¿a quien mataras primero o de quien te dejaras matar? – soltó una carcajada – nos veremos pronto avatar dragón –

Los chicos miraban desesperados a Leonardo.

-¡¡Leo!! – grito Mikey al desaparecer con su guardián.

-¡¡Leo no!! – grito Donatello y desapareció igual.

-¡LEO! – grito Raphael y estiro su mano - ¡No te atrevas a morir..LEO! – desapareció igual junto con los demás guardianes.

-No – susurro karai – Leo – derramo una lagrima al desaparecer.

Leonardo quedo solo en el centro los demás ya se habían marchado, tras de Leo su guardián y tras de el Usagi , el daimio y Splinter que estaban sorprendidos ante este acontecimiento.

Una energía comenzó a salir de Leonardo, una energía que hizo que todo el lugar se estremeciera haciendo que todos se sostuvieran de donde pudieran y con un enorme y desgarrador grito aquella energía salió totalmente del cuerpo de Leonardo elevándose del piso rodeado de una luz negra y brillante.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! -


	13. Una profecia por cumplir

Mil gracias por los reviews

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo se gira violentamente hacia Shenn y con coraje lo toma del cuello y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levanta.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso estúpido? - grito furioso - ¡tú nunca me dijiste que mis hermanos serian los otros elegidos! –

Shenn no podía hablar sostenía la mano de Leonardo pareciera como si esta vez sí moriría en sus manos, sentía una fuerte presión en su cuello y la falta de aire se sentía cada vez peor.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Lo zarandea con fuerza - ¡ahora si te vas a morir! – sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza.

-Príncipe detente – el gran daimio corrió hacia ellos – no pierdas la cabeza –

Leonardo giro su rostro y con la mano libre salió un rayo donde llego al Daimio y quedo suspendido en el aire sin movimiento.

-Tú no te metas viejo idiota – dijo entre dientes.

Usagi y el maestro corrieron en ayuda del Daimio, Leonardo estaba fuera de si, como nunca habían visto a alguien actuar de esa manera.

-¡Daimio! – grito Usagi.

-¡Basta Leonardo! – grito el sensei.

Leonardo con una mirada hizo que flotaran sin movimiento al igual que el Daimio.

-¡Estúpidos! – grito fuerte – todos son unos malditos – sus ojos brillaron aun mas – ustedes sabían que ellos eran los otros elegidos y nunca me lo dijeron –

-No…lo…sa…bia – dijo Shenn con esfuerzo.

-¡Cállate! – lo apretó mas - ¡ahora tengo que matar a mis propios hermanos! – su energía se elevaba cada vez mas - ¡maldición! –

-Príncipe – lo llamo el Daimio – si no te calmas terminaras destruyéndonos a todos –

-¡No me importa! – todo el lugar comenzó a temblar -¡no me importa nada! –

-Maestro Splinter – hablo Usagi – trate de calmarlo o nos matara a todos –

Leonardo respiraba cada vez mas agitado sus ojos brillaban cada vez más la energía estaba destruyendo de apoco el lugar si no se detenía terminaría destruyendo todo y a todos.

-Hijo…Leonardo – hablo el sensei – tienes que calmarte –

Leonardo lo mira furioso.

-¡Calmarme!... soy un asesino ahora…¿qué me importa si los mato? –

-Te importa – lo miro serio.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –

-Se que estas así por tus hermanos – trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón – se que te importan demasiado… y sé que no quieres hacer esto –

El rostro de Leonardo se contraía de dolor.

-¡No quiero matar a mis hermanos! – grito - ¡No quiero! –

-Hijo… por favor – lo miro pasivo – aquí estoy hijo… déjame ayudarte –

-Por favor Leonardo san déjanos ayudarte… juntos encontraremos una solución a todo esto –

-¡¡Ya no soy Leonardo!! – grito mas fuerte aun - ¡soy el príncipe dragón! -

Le energía se elevo más aun, el cuerpo de todos comenzaba a estremecerse, no había duda ese sería el fin de todos ellos y a manos de Leonardo.

-Mi… pequeño… - cerro los ojos esperando su fin -…hijo – dijo el sensei.

Leonardo al escuchar eso sintió una puñalada en su mente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Soltó a Shenn y los demás cayeron al piso, alrededor de Leonardo una esfera se formo, en ella todo el poder se acumulo y poco a poco se hacía menos.

-¿Qué sucede? – se puso de pie el sensei con ayuda de Usagi.

-Está reteniendo… su energía – dijo Shenn sobándose el cuello.

El Daimio se unió a Usagi y sensei.

-Significa que está reteniendo su poder para no dañarnos – observa esa esfera – él sabe que si la libera seria nuestro fin –

El sensei miraba con frustración el cuerpo de Leonardo flotar dentro de esa gran burbuja de energía.

-Solía hacerlo en la habitación del tiempo – Shenn se puso de pie – ninguno de los otros elegidos pudo controlar ese poder – lo observo detenidamente – es prácticamente imposible que pueda hacerlo ya que es mas poder el que tiene… es de admirar eso –

Poco a poco aquella energía fue desapareciendo y Leonardo descendía tranquilo y sereno sus ojos habían recuperado su tono normal, ya no eran blancos sus profundos ojos café se podían ver de nuevo, el sensei trato de caminar hacia él, pero el levanto una mano rápidamente.

-No se acerque aun – lo detuvo – con la mirada al frente hablo – quiero saber ¿Qué fue todo eso? –giro su rostro y miro a Shenn – todo –

-Yo no sabía que tus hermanos fueran los otros elegidos –

-¿Porqué? – su voz era profunda.

-No… lo sé –

-¡¡He dicho ¿Por qué?!! – alzo la voz de nuevo -¡quiero una explicación a todo esto! –

-Me imagino que los demás quieren sacar ventaja en esto –

-Shenn tiene razón – intervino Usagi – ellos deben saber que Leonardo san nunca dañaría a sus hermanos –

-Pero…¿Quién? – el Daimio hablo - ¿Quién sabe esto a la perfección? – Reflexiono un poco – karai… dijo ser la elegida de Dujin pero después su guardián dijo que de Galaxiar –

-Creo saber que está pasando aquí – Usagi miro al guardian – parece que aquí ellos eligieron al reconocerlos como hermanos del príncipe Dragón –

-Muy conveniente para sus planes – termino Shenn.

Leonardo bajo la mano y camino hacia Splinter.

-¿Dónde está la espada de fuego? –

-¿La espada? –

Leonardo confirmo con la cabeza.

-Está en nuestro hogar… desde que la sacaste la guarde en mi habitación –

-Bien, vayamos por ella – camino un poco al frente – mi misión debe ser cumplida –

Al escuchar estas palabras todos se asombraron.

-¿Pero tienes pensado luchar con tus hermanos? – el sensei se adelanto un poco - ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

Leonardo se detuvo alzo una mano y en un segundo todos estaban en la sala de la guarida sorprendiendo a Casey y Abril que estaban por ahí.

-No pienso luchar –

El sensei suspiro algo tranquilo.

-Tengo que matarlos – dio una risa sarcástica - a cada uno de ellos… esa es mi misión y fui entrenado para eso –

-Pero… hij… -

-¡La espada! – grito.

-Es mejor que le des el espada… viejo amigo –

El sensei no podía moverse había sido muchas sorpresas inesperadas que no había contado con eso, el destino de Leonardo ya lo conocía de sobra pero el de sus otros hijos no.

-¿Se encuentra bien sensei Splinter? – se acerca Usagi.

-No te molestes maestro – lo miro Leonardo – la espada vendrá a mi –

Estiro la mano y gran sorpresa fue de todos que aquella espada volaba en dirección a la mano de Leonardo, en cuanto fue tocada aquella espada oxidada dio un fulgor de fuego ardiente y ahora relucía más brillante que la plata pura.

-Por fin – la sostuvo entre sus manos – la espada de fuego… el fin de los elegidos – levanto la mirada – y la paz que Ancio tener –

-Shenn – lo llamo - ¿Dónde están las auras? –

Shenn cierra los ojos y busca algo en su mente.

-Aun no despiertan –

-Esperaremos el momento… la profecía debe y será cumplida – frunce el ceño y sonríe – a mi manera… -


	14. El despertar de los dragones

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Raphael sigue sin poder moverse - ¿Qué demonio fue todo eso? –

-No puedo moverme – Donatello miraba a sus hermanos - ¿ustedes? –

-Yo tampoco – Mikey sonaba asustado - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – mira a su alrededor -¿Dónde está Leo? –

-Acostúmbrense a esto – una chica camina y se sienta frente a ellos – mi nombre es Eren y soy una de las elegidas – la chica era delgada y cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

-Yo soy Johan – se sienta al lado de Eren - así que ustedes son los otros elegidos – muerde una manzana que llevaba en la mano – Bienvenidos al club de los pobres títeres – el chico era joven de pelo negro y muy rebelde.

-¿Títeres? – dice Raphael – yo no soy títere de nadie –

-Pues aquí sí –le responde.

-Aquí solo esperábamos a los faltantes para iniciar el ritual – interviene Eren – ahora que estamos todos, los espíritus de los dragones entraran en nosotros –

-¿Cuáles espíritus? – pregunta Donatello.

-Los espíritus de los dragones dormidos - entra karai – ellos entraran en nuestro cuerpo y con eso empezaran su ataque y dominio del mundo –

-Tú – la mira Raphael furioso – tú me vas a explicar por que somos los elegidos –

-Eso es lógico – Johan se puso de pie - ¿ustedes son hermanos del estúpido ese del príncipe dragón? –

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices – Raphael lo fulminaba con la mirada – es de mi hermano de quien hablas –

-Lo que Johan quiere decir, es que su hermano no los podría atacar – Eren los mira seriamente – es así como planean llevar a cabo esta absurda y maldita pelea – desvía la mirada molesta.

-Sigues con eso Eren – Johan voltea a mirarla - ¿Qué no quieres ser un ser supremo en este mundo? –

-De esta manera no –

-No comiencen de nuevo – hablo karai – me tienen harta con sus discusiones – camino hasta que quedo frente a los chicos – yo nunca me imagine que Leonardo seria el príncipe dragón y mucho menos el avatar de los dioses, aquí la misión es clara y precisa y nada podrán hacer para cambiarla – frunce el ceño – ustedes pelearan por su vida a costa de la muerte de su hermano – les dio la espalda – el peleara igual y tendrá que matarlos –

-Leo no haría eso – Mikey hablo molesto – el jamás nos atacaría… ni nosotros a él –

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo – Johan ala la voz – no tienes opción… además ellos te controlaran –

-¿Ellos…quienes? – dijo Raphael

-Tu dragón te controlara – un guardián entro al lugar – tu dragón es el más poderoso deberías estar agradecido que una basura como tu sea su elegido – se acerca a él y toma su rostro para que lo vea – además… tu serás el que le de muerte a tu hermano el príncipe dragón – suelta una enorme carcajada - ¿no es gracioso?... están aquí reunidos para matar a su propio hermano… que gracioso – suelta a Raphael – y lo mejor es que ustedes estarán consientes de ello y no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo –

-Maldito – murmuro Donatello – nunca le haremos daño a Leonardo –

-Y el a nosotros tampoco – siguió Mikey – somos hermanos… nunca nadie ha podido destruir nuestra hermandad y nada lo hará – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – nos queremos entre nosotros…nos cuidamos y protegemos, a pesar de no ser humanos nuestra hermandad a superado miles de obstáculos… y este lo superaremos juntos…juntos – y lagrimas grandes caían de sus ojos.

Los otros lo miraron fijamente Johan, Eren y Karai sintieron un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes Mikey… saldremos de esta –

-Raphael tiene razón… tengamos fe en Leo y en nosotros mismos –

Los guardianes que faltaban fueron llegando uno a uno.

-Esta todo listo – hablo uno de ellos – solo falta romper el cello –

-¿Quién tiene el cello? – pregunto el guardián de Raphael.

-Lo tiene mi padre – hablo karai.

Los chicos pusieron cara de sorpresa.

-Tu maldito padre tenía que estar en esto – apretó los dientes furioso – ahora entiendo porque nosotros estamos aquí –

-Muy inteligente de tu parte – justo en ese momento llego sakí – el momento de su destrucción llego por fin – miro a los guardianes - ¿Qué esperan inútiles? –

Con cara de enfado los guardianes tomaron a cada uno de sus elegidos y formaron un círculo.

-Shereder… no te atrevas a hacer esto –

-De hecho yo no pienso ni tocarlos – sonrió – el que matara a tu hermano serás tu ayudado por los demás, así que despreocúpate yo no le hare daño –

-Llego el momento – los guardianes cerraron los ojos – prepárense elegidos-

Los chicos trataban de moverse pero era imposible no podían hacerlo, Johan, Eren y karai lo hacían en total conformidad, pronto el cello fue roto por sakí, una extraña energía salió de él y voló al centro del circulo que formaban, esa energía se separo en seis partes, la primera voló y se despareció en el pecho de Eren, ella lanzo un grito desgarrador y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y sonrío ampliamente dejando ver unos colmillos en su boca.

-Gamsirix ha despertado por fin – soltó una carcajada – despierten hermanos –

La siguiente energía se incrusto en el pecho de Johan otro grito salió se escucho.

-Mi nombre es Kimdales y he vuelto a vivir –

La tercer energía fue a dar en Mikey otro grito desgarrador se escucho.

-¡MIKEY NO! – grito Raphael.

-Amrodis despertó – la cara de Mikey era malvada.

-¡Malditos! – sonaba desesperado Donatello.

La cuarta energía llego a Donatello que lanzo un grito igual, Raphael solo cerro los ojos frustrado.

-Soy Elrorr y estoy para destruir –

-No…no puede ser esto – se repetía Raphael una y otra vez.

La quinta energía llega en karai.

-Dujin a despertado por fin – lanza una risa – arrodíllense ante su amo-

La sexta energía llego a Raphael, su grito se escucho mas desgarrador que los demás al abrir los ojos salió una lagrima de el y brillaban rojo fuerte.

-Galaxiar por fin ha despertado – alzo los brazos – llego la hora hermanos vallamos por el príncipe dragón – frunció el ceño – por el elegido de Artanís –

En otra parte de la ciudad en las alcantarillas Leonardo permanecía de pie recargado en una de las paredes seio con la mirada al frente, Usagi había contado todo lo sucedió a Casey y Abril, el gran Daimio confortaba a Splinter y las miradas se posaban al extraño Leonardo que tenían al frente.

Repentinamente Leonardo se enderezo y camino hacia Shenn este se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Han despertado – dijo serio.

-Lo sé… ya lo sentí – miro serio a Shenn.

Los demás se pusieron de pie alarmados quizás el momento había llegado, Leonardo firme y calmado hablo.

-Bien… que se cumpla la profecía…


	15. Sin poder luchar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El maestro Splinter se encamina a Leonardo y pone una mano en su brazo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hijo? – lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

-Cumplir mi destino – se zafa de la mano del sensei – y el de ellos también –

Usagi se aproxima a el sensei y lo toma con cuidado.

-Tranquilo sensei Splinter – mira a Leonardo con respeto – él sabe lo que hace…estoy seguro –

-¿Sabes donde están reunidos ahora? – pregunta a Shenn.

Este cierra los ojos y busca las energías.

-Los tengo están en Central Park –

-Vayamos entonces – trata de caminar pero es detenido abruptamente por un par de manos femeninas.

-Leo… ¿de verdad piensas atacar a tus hermanos? – sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta negativa – no me importa lo que digan ellos o tu… en el fondo se que sigues siendo Leonardo y que no dañaras a tus hermanos –

El la mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, retira las manos de ella con calma y le dice con voz firme.

-Una profecía se me fue encomendada desde niño… tengo que cumplirla –

-Pero… -

-No te preocupes – sonrió un poco – es mi profecía no de ellos –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-Basta de absurdas platicas – su temple volvió a ser serio e in penetrable – Vallamos al lugar – miro a los demás –quédense aquí… no quiero que interfieran en nada –

-No puedes pedirnos eso Leo – hablo Casey.

-¡Dije en nada! – grito – andando –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos habían desaparecido dejando a los demás en un total asombro, no solo por la forma en que aparecían y desaparecían si no en la forma de actuar de Leonardo.

En Central Park…

-Y a vienen hermanos puedo sentirlo – Galaxiar en el cuerpo de Raphael hablaba – estén preparados –

A lo lejos se ve la figura de Leonardo caminando tras de el Shenn, ambos se aproximaban serios y decididos, Leonardo al verlos juntos sintió un golpe en su corazón eran sus hermanos, pero el rostro de ellos era diferente se veían malvados e incluso salían unos colmillos de sus bocas, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

-Hermano dragón elegido de Artanís – hablo Raphael – es tu oportunidad de ser parte de nosotros – estiro una mano – únete a tus hermanos y saldrás con vida de esto –

-Jamás – respondió – antes han sido vencidos…esta vez no será la excepción – una risa sarcástica sale de el -¿acaso ya olvidaste que soy el avatar también? –

-¿Avatar? – hablo Donatello – Galaxiar… -

-Lo sé hermano – suena tranquilo – no te olvides en el cuerpo de quien estas –alza una ceja – no se atreverá a dañarnos –

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hare? – Suena confiado – recuerdas que esa es mi misión – saca su espada y la apunta hacia Raphael – no me detendré ante nada ni nadie –

Raphael mira a los demás y confirma con la cabeza, todos caminan despacio y cautelosamente alrededor de Leonardo, este los sigue con la mirada fija en cada uno de ellos.

-Espera – hablo Leonardo – no quiero una batalla aquí –

-Pero mira nada mas al que no le importa nada – suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Si lo prefieres podemos destruir el planeta que quieres dominar – lo mira sínicamente – sabes que tengo el poder suficiente de hacerlo –

-Pero destruirías lo que defiendes – levanta una ceja – incluyendo a tus hermanos y a la gente que amas –

-A mí eso ya no me importa – mira alrededor – esta gente nunca me entendió y no veo por qué protegerlos –

-¿Entonces cual es el motivo de tu pelea? –

-Venganza –

-¿De quién? –

-Los detesto a todos ustedes por lo que me han convertido – eleva la voz -¡por su maldita profecía he perdido lo que tenia! – Frunce el ceño – solo quiero divertirme un poco con ustededes –

Elrorr ahora en el cuerpo de Donatello.

-Me parece mejor esta batalla donde inicio hermano – se dirige a Galaxiar – ¿qué te parece en el mundo de los dioses?-

Galaxiar lo mira algo dudoso y después sonríe algo malévolo.

-Buena idea – gira la vista a Leonardo – así caerás donde cayó tu protector –

-Estas muy seguro de eso –

En lo que hablaban ya los demás tenían rodeado a Leonardo las miradas estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento repentino que pudiera dar en cualquier momento, la lucha era ahora y no había cabida a cualquier margen de error.

- Tú dices en qué momento nos vamos –

-Príncipe… ¿Qué está planeando – habla bajo Shenn.

Leonardo sin cambiar posición alguna.

-Escucha bien – susurra – al llegar al planeta de los dioses llevare a cabo un plan que tengo en mente…tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga en el momento exacto – desvía la mirada para verlo – sin preguntas ni objeciones… lo harás a mi orden –

Shenn confirma con la cabeza.

De cada uno de los elegidos una energía salía de ellos, Leonardo hizo lo mismo era como una fuerza en su interior que le indicaba que hacer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en un lugar destruido y desolado con grandes escombros donde antes estaba un enorme y lindo palacio, antes era todo un hermoso paraíso ahora… todo un desolado y triste lugar.

-Bienvenido a nuestro mundo – lo mira y señala – esta tal cual lo dejamos – mira a los demás - ¿no es así hermanos? –

Leonardo con horror ve en lo que quedo ese mundo, un destino no muy lejano para la tierra si el no logra vencer en esa terrible lucha.

-Llegamos – hablo uno de los guardianes que parecieron repentinamente – aquí estamos amo – hizo reverencia ante Galaxiar -

-Ustedes – apretó los dientes Leonardo furioso – serán los primeros en morir – alzo la espada a lo alto – protégete Shenn –

Shenn con su poder se cubrió de su energía para no ser alcanzado con aquello que pensaba atacar Leonardo, su energía brillaba en el pronto tomo la transformación que había tenido en el nexo de batalla, su cuerpo brillaba deslumbrante y sus ojos eran blancos, su energía se hacía más fuerte, los guardines lanzaron un grito al ser elevados a lo alto.

-¡Amo! – gritaron.

-Mueran – dijo Leonardo – pagaran por tomar a mis hermanos –

Un grito salió de Leo, los guardianes sentían una opresión extrema en todo su cuerpo, un rayo mas fuerte salió de la espada haciendo que los guardianes se desintegraran de golpe muriendo así por fin.

-Guardianes – murmuro Shenn aterrado, en las batallas pasadas ellos nunca habían sido atacados -¿Por qué? – se pregunto.

Leonardo baja la espada en su rostro se figuraba la alegría y satisfacción de haber dado muerte a aquellos individuos… un placer que nunca había sentido antes.

-¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto con sorna - ¿nadie? –

Gamsirix en el cuerpo de Eren se lanzo sin previo aviso al ataque con voz profunda que no era de ella, lanzo un grito y golpes llovían por todas direcciones a Leonardo, el sin dificultad lograba esquivar.

-¿A qué juegas? – le dijo sarcástico.

Gamsirix lanzaba rayos y ambos danzaban en aquella lucha en el aire en un descuido por parte del dragón Leonardo lo toma de la garganta y aprieta fuertemente.

-Al parecer sigues tu en morir – de un rápido movimiento saca la espada de fuego con la mano libre – prepárate a morir –

Con un impulso Leonardo deja caer la espada justo en el pecho pero antes de hundir la espada paso algo que no contaba con eso.

-No…me…mates – la voz de Eren se escucho – ten…go…mie…do – el rostro de la chica volvió a ser el de antes.

Leonardo detienen la espada y su rostro fue de sorpresa.

-¡No la escuches príncipe! – grito Shenn - ¡fuiste entrenado para eso! – el temía que Leonardo cayera en el truco - ¡sin piedad! –

-No…no…puedo – bajo la espada contrariado – no puedo matarla –

El rostro de la chica tomo forma demoniaca nuevamente.

-¡Estúpido! – grita mientras lanza un enorme rayo que hace que Leonardo vuele varios metros y cayera en una columna destruida – eres débil de corazón – se carcajea ante la debilidad de Leo.

Leonardo aturdido se levanta despacio y limpia con su brazo sangre que salió de su rostro.

-Esta es tu debilidad príncipe – se mofa Galaxiar – tu fin será pronto –

Todos se elevan flotando en el piso y se lanzan al ataque todos juntos contra Leonardo que el espera con los ojos cerrados…


End file.
